Delena
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Elena and Damon have a beautiful baby girl. Guess what they named her? Part one of the Delena series.
1. Chapter 1

Delena

Summary: Elena and Damon have a beautiful baby girl. Guess what they named her? Part one of the Delena series.

Chapter 1

Damon visibly winced as Elena increased the hold she had on his hand. Sweat dripped down her forehead and a dry scream escaped her, causing Damon to cringe at the sound of his eardrums rattling around in his ears. "Can you be any more louder?"

Elena's face was full of murder as she turned her deadly face towards Damon. "I'm going to make the next century of your life a living HELL!"

Damon sighed as he painfully broke Elena's hold on his mangled up fingers. "You broke my thumb." he pouted playfully, receiving a look of pure malice from Elena.

"Then after I give birth I'm going to shove a stake up your ass and implant splinters into every part of your body!"

"Oh kinky. I like it." Damon raised his eyebrows in a playful matter.

Elena groaned as she laid back onto the hard white bed from hell and looked down at her bulging stomach. "Get out already." she whined, glaring at Damon. "This your fault you know. I hope you're happy!"

"Always glad to be of service my dear, sweet, Elena."

Elena glared at but said nothing, figuring that wasting her voice on him wasn't worth the effort. Moments later, the doctor came in, smiling at Elena as he quickly checked her centimeters. "Congratulations Miss Gilbert. You are ready to go into delivery."

"Thank god." Elena sighed as she looked at Damon before being wheeled into the delivery room.

Damon slapped his hands together in a back and forth swaying motion, debating whether or not to just go into the waiting room or follow them. He knew if he did the first choice then surely he would get the bitching of a lifetime and possibly wake up to find himself being tortured with stakes and vervain. But if he did the second one, the damage probably wouldn't be that bad except he would probably go deaf. He groaned as he looked helplessly towards the torture chamber from hell.

Elena cried out in pain as another contraction savagely attacked her body, ripping and tearing at her insides. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around for Damon, desperately trying to find him. This was the birth if his child! If he wasn't here by the time they make her start pushing she was going to make good on her threat and torture him for all eternity.

"Miss Gilbert, it's time to start the delivery." the nurse said sadly, seeing that her husband was nowhere to be found.

Elena gritted her teeth but said nothing as they straddled her legs. "Damon Salvatore, if you value your existence then you will come here." she whispered but knew full well that he could hear her.

"Miss me already?"

Elena quickly whipped her tear streaked face towards Damon's arrogant face staring deeply at her. "You came." Elena choked out between a sob.

Damon's eyes softened at the sound in Elena's voice and did the only thing that he knew. He pulled his arms around Elena and pulled her face into his chest, running his fingers through her amber colored hair. "You're almost done Elena."

Elena nodded, wiping at her tears and turning towards the waiting doctor. "Ok I'm ready."

"Ok, push Elena!" he urged her.

Elena let out a muffled scream as she could feel her insides on white fire, burning and ripping at the flesh. Her cries were like fire on Damon's body. He hated hearing her go through so much pain and being powerless to stop it for once.

"Elena, you need to push harder. The baby isn't coming out."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed, spraying spit into the doctor's shocked face.

Damon sighed, reaching for Elena's necklace and was about to rip it off before she attached her iron like grip to his hand. "You take off that necklace and so help me god. I will find a way to kill you!"

Damon sighed as he dropped his hand, glaring at her briefly. "Sorry for trying to take some of the pain away."

"Miss Gilbert," the doctor snapped harshly, earning a warning glare from Damon, "you need to calm down and focus on pushing the baby out. Then the pain will stop."

Elena nodded as she took Damon's in hers and pushed with all her might, while shouting curses and threats directed towards Damon. At last, a shrill cry in the air broke Elena's screams and she looked down in the doctor's arms, seeing her child for the first time. Damon's eyes followed Elena's, A look of shock crossed his face as he stared at his newborn covered in blood. "I'll go get her cleaned up." the doctor said hastily, getting up and walking towards the sink.

Elena finally breathed a sigh of relief as she laid back on the pillow, feeling physically and emotionally drained of her energy. Damon nudged her slightly, offering his slit wrist up to Elena's mouth. "Here, drink this."

"Damon, I-" Elena began but was cut off by Damon's half angry half concerned voice.  
"Do you even realize how much blood you lost? Alot. More then any other human should have. Now drink."

Elena sighed but loved that Damon still cared for her even though she gave him the cussing out of a lifetime. "I love you."

Damon smirked. "I know." He turned around to see the doctor walking up to them with a pink bundle in his arms.

"Congratulations Mr. Salvatore. You have a healthy baby girl."

Damon gingerly took the infant from the doctor, placing it into a cradling position as he studied his new daughter. Sapphire eyes stared into his ocean blue ones, her cheeks were tinted pink and her face was a mirror image of Elena's. Damon turned his head away from his daughter to find Elena suffused in happy tears. She quickly wiped them away and reached out her arms towards Damon. "Let me hold her."

A look of hesitation flashed in Damon's eyes but disappeared just as quickly. Elena smiled as she took the child from Damon's hands. "She's beautiful."

Elena looked up at Damon to see him intensely staring at the child while he reflexively had his arm around Elena's frame. "What should we name her?"

Elena looked up at Damon surprised. She'd never thought that he would be asking that question. She always thought that she would have to bring it up. "I don't know. What about Defan?"

She watched in utter amusement as Damon pretended to gag. "That just screams embarrassment."

Elena huffed and scowled at Damon. "Well, any ideas?"

Damon looked thoughtful for a minute, the gears moving around in his head until they clicked together. "How about we combine our names. Let's call her Dalena."

Elena giggled slightly, her brown chocolate orbs shining up at Damon with pure love. "Delena."

Damon smirked. "Done." He looked back down to little Delena nestled in Elena's arms and for once smiled a real, genuine smile. He was home. After 145 years, he was home with the woman that loved him and his little girl that he adored to no end.

The end

A/N: Awww! Now if only this happens in the show! *tears* I can dream...

So how did you guys like it? Don't worry I have another story coming up soon. It takes place three years later and Delena is three years old, getting ready to go Trick-or-Treating on Halloween and guess who's taking her? :D

Anyways, please review and if you have any ideas foe future chapters let me know!


	2. Trick or Treat

Trick-or-Treat

Summary: Second part to the Delena series. Delena wants to go trick or treating but Elena is sick so Damon has to take her. Read and review!

Chapter 2

Elena smiled as she fixed the wings on Delena's back and stepped back to see her daughter. Little purple wings covered her back with a purple dress and matching shoes. A shining golden tiara sat upon her head and glitter covered her dress, making it sparkle when in the sunlight or moonlight. "Don't I look pretty Mommy?"

Elena smiled as she picked her up and set her on her hip. "Yes you do sweetie. You're the best looking fairy ever."

"I agree with your mother. You make that faggot Edward Sullen look like sh-"

"That's enough Damon!" Elena scolded her husband while covering her daughter's ears the best she could while holding her.

Damon grinned as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Delena, taking her from Elena and kissing her playfully. "You and Mommy have fun begging pathetic humans for candy."

"Um Damon," Elena said slowly, "I think we need to talk about that."

"What wrong Momma?" Delena asked.

Elena sighed, not wanting to break the news infront of Delena and Damon both. "I'm feeling sick so I won't be able to take you trick-or-treating, but Daddy will."

Damon stared agape at his wife for a minute before regaining his composure. "No way in-"

"Yes Damon." Elena interrupted adamantly. "You will take her trick-or-treating. That is if you want to see your little girl heartbroken and find yourself sleeping on the couch."

Damon growled but sighed. "Fine, I guess-"

"Wait, there's more!" interrupted Elena, smiling brightly. "You have to dress up too."

Damon mentally groaned, while Delena was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Yay! Oh Daddy, I know what you could be!"

Damon plastered a fake smile on his face, dreading what was gonna come next. "Oh yeah, what's that sweetie?"

"We could be twin fairies!" she exclaimed, not noticing Damon's look of pure disgust and Elena's inability to hide her contagious laughter.

"Will you shut up?" Damon snapped at Elena and then turned back to Delena. "I'm not doing that."

Delena put on her most saddest begging face and big wet tears welled up in her eyes, making them look like a waterfall that was about to run down. "Plwase Dada."

Damon inwardly cursed himself for being so weak when it came to his daughter, but he wasn't about to give in just yet. "Why don't you wait right here while your mother and I go have a talk?" Before Delena could even respond, Damon and Elena were gone.

Once they were in the safety of the kitchen, Damon turned around to Elena. "What the HELL was that? Are you trying to embarrass me?" he roared while glaring at his wife.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Come on Damon. It would be cute! Maybe we could even put some glitter-" Elena stopped when she saw Damon's face began to change. "Or maybe not."

Damon shook his head. "I can't even bear the thought if I see Stefan and his-his wrench of a girlfriend and their god forsaken ugly kid!"

Elena slapped Damon hard on the shoulder. "How dare you talk about them like that! Katherine is one of my closest friends and her son Kefan is Delena's best friend! Don't ever badmouth them again!"

"Fine, but let's not forget that she is the little slut that left me for my brother-"

"And let's not forget about the time you almost killed me and might I add, killed my brother!" Elena yelled, her and Damon's face were particularly touching.

"The poor fool came back to life! When are you ever gonna get over that?"

"When are you ever gonna get over the fact that Katherine never loved you and only loved your brother because you are so IMPOSSIBLE to freaking LOVE!" Elena screamed out before she had a chance to realize what she said. Realization came over her and guilt immediately set in. "Damon, I'm sorry-" Elena started but was cut off by Damon's lips crashing into her. The fight they had was soon forgotten as Damon battled Elena's tongue, causing unexplainable pleasure to wash over her. She moaned as quietly as she could and gripped Damon's hair between her fingertips, twisting them and turning it until she heard Damon's cry of content.

"We better get back." Elena rasped out between kisses. "Delena will think we abandoned her."

Damon sighed and retracted his tongue back inside, taking Elena's hand and walking towards the door. "We always have the best make up sessions."

Elena giggled as Damon nibbled on her neck. "Damon stop it. Delena's right behind that door."

"Fine." Damon pouted and opened the door to reveal Delena sitting on the couch in her fairy costume, swinging her legs back and forth as she played with the ends of the dress. "Hey honey, you ready to go?" Elena asked as she picked up Delena and threw Damon the car keys while walking to the car.

Damon took one look at the keys and groaned. Elena whipped her head back around, glaring daggers. "Not another word from you Damon, or else you won't be getting anything from me tonight!"

"You evil little bitch." Damon sneered as he got into the car and started the engine. Elena waved bye to them as she walked back inside the house, closing the door behind her.

"Daddy?" Delena said after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" Damon responded, turning a corner into a neighborhood.

"Where your costume?"

Damon snickered. They had been too caught up in their fight and make up session to realize that Damon needed to dress up too. "Oh, I'm not going to dress up. I forgot my costume so I just have to go as-"

"A first rate wackass?" Delena piped up.

Slamming on the brakes, Damon whipped around in his seat so he was facing his daughter sitting in her car seat. "What did you just say?"

Delena giggled as Damon turned a bright shade of pink. "Momma says it all da time when you are not home."

Damon stabbed a finger in her direction. "Don't say that to me ever again!"

Delena nodded. "Otay."

Damon smirked as he put the car in park mode and got out, unbuckling Delena from her car seat and holding her hand as they crossed the street to the first lit up house. Carved pumpkins decorated the front and a graveyard was off to the side of the house, making it look creepy to the trick or treaters. Delena held Damon's hand tightly as they begin walking towards the house when she spotted a little boy with oak green eyes and brown tussled hair. "Kefan!"

Kefan looked up at the mention of his name and saw Delena standing there besides Damon. "Delena!" he exclaimed, running up to her.

Delena giggled slightly, looking at his bag of candy. "You got wot of candy?"

He nodded, patting his almost full bag. "I got lots! What about you?"

"I only just got started cos Momma and Daddy were taking too long in the kitchen!" she complained, giving Damon a steely glare.

Damon just smirked to himself. They would have taken longer if it wasn't for Elena. She would make it up to him tonight. All he had to do is endure one night around little monsters that were even more greedy then him.

"Kefan!"

Kefan turned around to see Stefan standing there, panting heavily.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Either Katherine has been giving you a run for your money in bed or you are just so pathetic and stupid that you can't even keep up with your own kid."

Stefan glared icily at Damon. "No, I've been chased around the neighborhood by crazy little girls that think I'm Edward Cullen."

Damon let out a loud laugh while Stefan gave him a warning glare. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah Damon. It's not nice to laugh at people."

Katherine smiled as she stepped up besides Stefan, kissing him on the cheek softly while eyeing Damon who was growling. "What's wrong? Jealous much?"

Damon stopped growling and let a smirk slid across his face. "Why should I be jealous of you when I have my own little vixen? Which, I might add, is way better in bed then you are!"

Stefan held his hands up and glared at his brother lividly. "Need I remind you that there are children here?"

"Need I remind you that I don't give a crap and that I'll say whatever I want?" Damon sneered back at his brother.

Delena tugged on her dad's leather jacket. "Daddy."

Damon knelt down to Delena's level and smiled at her sweetly. "Yes sweetie?"

Delena pointed her cubby finger at Damon and stared at him coldly. "If you no stop being mean to ma friend then I gonna tell Momma."

Damon's smirk immediately faltered and he glared at Delena. "You tell her and I will take all of your candy away."

"No you won't." she sang in a sing-song voice.

Stefan and Katherine both looked at each other while trying to contain their laughter. "Oh really?" Damon said with his eyes wide. "Why is that?"

Delena smiled her most innocent smile before pecking Damon on the cheek. "I your little princess."

Damon just shook his head, wondering what monster on this planet made him subject to the power that his daughter had over him. Everyone knew he would die for Delena, even Katherine and Stefan knew that. But that doesn't mean he was about to act all fatherly and loving when he was in their presence. He had somewhat of a reputation to uphold and he was going to keep at least a shred of his dignity as a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.

He stood back up just in time to watch Kefan knee him straight into the nuts. "That's what you get for being mean to my mommy!" he exclaimed, kicking Damon one last time before running into the safety of his mother's arms.

"This is why I hate children, ESPECIALLY YOURS!" Damon yelled with blue fire in his eyes, staggering as he walked away from them while holding Delena's hand and tugging the protesting child behind him.

"But Daddy..." Delena whined as Damon picked her up, walking back towards the car.

"Shut up!" he snapped a little too harshly, watching as Delena's eyes got big and watery. He let out a big sigh as he set the sniffling child next to the car and grabbed her trick-or-treat bag. "Stay here and don't move."

Delena watched as Damon disappeared down the road and came back seconds later with her bag brimming full of chocolate covered sweets. "Happy?" he asked her while putting the bag onto the floor and setting her in her car seat.

"Whank you Daddy!" Delena exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Damon.

Damon stood there for a minute before he let a small real smile cross his face as he returned the hug, remembering three years ago when he smiled the exact same way when he saw her for the first time, lying there in Elena's arms.

He shut the door and got into the driver's seat, turning the keys into the ignition and driving off towards home.

A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if Damon seemed a little OOC. Haha.

Oh and to clear some things up, Delena isn't a vampire. Well not yet anyways. She has vampire genes in her but they are dormant and not active yet. In order to be a vampire she has to do the same thing other vampires do when they are in transition. She has to feed to become a vampire but she has a choice to stay human if she wants to. Just wanted to clear that up incase I get any questions about it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

For updates on my stories follow me on twitter: Damon_girl

Hope you guys had fun trick-or-treating or going to parties!


	3. Memories and Bedtime Stories

Memories and Bedtime Stories

Summary: Part three of the Delena series. Damon relives some memories of his first nights taking care of Delena and also tells her an amusing bedtime story!

Elena looked down at the weary little girl at her feet. She rubbed her eyes tiredly while looking up at Elena with half lidded eyes in her pink pajama's. Elena picked her up, feeling Delena's head roll around on her shoulder until she got into a comfortable position. "I sleepy Mamma."

Elena rubbed the girl's back as she walked up the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house. "I know you are sweetie. You just go right to sleep ok?"

Delena merely nodded as Elena opened the door to her room, which was suffused in a blend of red and pink. Little sunflowers and bluebells covered the walls where a gray castle was painted around it, the red flag on top of the tower looked as if it was blowing strongly in the wind. Her bed was right under it, decorated in a sea of pink with little pink ponies and butterflies riding out into the unknown.

Elena pulled back the comforter and the sheets, laying Delena down on her Snow White pillow and pulling the blankets back up to where it hugged perfectly against her chin. Just as Elena was about to leave, Delena looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Where Daddy?"

Elena turned around to her daughter, smiling slightly. "I don't know where he is. You'll see him in the morning ok honey?" After kissing her forehead and telling her goodnight, Elena quietly closed the door behind her and left.

Delena looked around the darkened room, remembering that Elena forgot to turn her nightlight on. An explosion of light on the wall caused her to jump at the now warm glow of light surrounding her.

"Your mother shouldn't forget about turning that thing on."

Delena eyes immediately brightened at the sight of Damon standing at the foot of her bed, smirking as he looked at her. "You seriously don't think that I couldn't hear you calling me now did I?" In a flash he was next to her, stroking her round cheek with the pads of his thumb. "Now tell me princess, what is it that you want?"

Delena giggled at Damon calling her princess, reaching her hands up to him. Damon took the hint and picked her up, holding the little body close to him as he sat down in the rocking chair. Memories of the first night spend in here bombarded Damon, making him smile a little remembering Delena when she was just a newborn.

Flashback

The shrill cry of a baby jolted Damon out of his very enjoyable dream. He groaned as he got up, cursing under his breath at how inconvenient his daughter's timing is. He slowly slid out of bed before using vampire speed to get to his daughter's crib. He looked down at the red faced child and picked her up, holding her close to his body like he had seen Elena do many times before. "Hey, it's alright." Damon coaxed gently while wiping away his daughter's tears.

At the feel of his touch, Delena stopped crying and looked up at the pair of smoldering blue eyes staring back at her. Absentmindedly, her finger slipped into her mouth and she began sucking on it while Damon walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, gently rocking his daughter back and forth while being mesmerized by her beauty. He'd never thought he would love something other then Elena as much as he loved his daughter. She was his little angel, he'd do anything for her.

Her eyes began to get droopy and she yawned once, showing Damon just how tired she was. Damon leaned down and softly kissed her on her forehead while she cooed up at him. Slowly, Damon stood up while clutching his daughter protectively to his chest. He laid her down and covered her up with a pink blanket, watching her raise her little fists towards him and made light baby noises. Her tiny little blue eyes were the prettiest color Damon had ever seen. He loved the way they would look up at him in fascination. "Goodnight princess." he whispered, kissing her one last time before disappearing back to his room.

End of flashback

"Daddy!"

Damon was quickly pulled back into reality at the sound of his daughter's voice. He looked down at Delena and narrowed his eyes playfully at her. "What? What do you want?"

Delena's high pitched squeals echoed in Damon's ear as she squirmed around in his lap, trying to escape from his attacks of tickles. "Daddy stop!"

Damon continued his assaults on her for a minute until he stopped, holding Delena firmly in his arms. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

Delena gave Damon a sad look. He rolled his eyes. "No Delena, I'm not falling for your crying act."

"Daddy, I want a bedtime story." she whined as Damon walked over to her bed and laid her down.

Damon sighed. "Do I have to?" He put on a pouty face which caused Delena to laugh.

"Yes, princess's order." her smirk was an exact copy of Damon's.

Damon smirked, ruffling her brown straight hair. "Okay, Daddy will tell you one and only one. Got it?"

Delena nodded. "Otay."

Damon laughed. He loved how she would mispronounce some words. It sounded so cute. "Ok, now let me think up of a story." Damon racked through his brain, trying to find a story that was suitable for a three year old.

Delena stared at him, eyes knitting together in frustration. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Daddy, it's not nice to keep a princess waiting you know."

Damon let out a laugh as he finally found a story that he could tell her. "Okay your highness. I have a story." he sneered playfully at her.

Delena smiled as she watched Damon get into bed with her, pulling her onto his stomach as he laid down, grabbing her brown Teddy bear (the same one Elena had in her room) and played with it, remembering that time when he was lying in this exact same position when he and Elena were alone in her bedroom. "Ok, I have a great story to tell you, and it's kind of like a rhyme too."

Delena sat up expectantly, watching her dad move the bear hands up and down. He grinned mischievously. "There once was a brother from 1864. He was a total bore. One day he found a woman who turned out to be a whore." Delena gasped and covered her mouth as she giggled, causing Damon's smirk to extend all the way across his face. "She slept with his brother who loved her, but also slept with another. But she couldn't choose between them. So she choose both and became the biggest whore in town. Nobody wanted her around. One day, she screwed them both. Even though she pledged her loyalty she lied under oath. I don't know which is worse. The fact that I got screwed by a whore or that my brother is still such a bore."

Delena clapped her hands gleefully. "That was a funny story Daddy!"

Damon smirked. "Yes it is. Now what is the moral of the story, meaning what did you learn from it?"

"That your brother is a bore!"

"That's my girl." Damon kissed her softly on the forehead before getting up and handing the Teddy bear back to Delena. Delena hugged the bear close to her body as Damon started to walk out of the room.

"Daddy?" Delena called out to the retreating form of Damon.

He turned around, looking at her with questioning eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Damon could feel his non beating heart melting as he smiled back at his adorable little girl, beaming up at him with those turquoise eyes. If he didn't know any better he would say that she would literally be the death of him one day, which she probably would once she started dating. Damon didn't even want to think of how many guys he was going to kill, all he knew is that they were lucky if they even caught a glimpse of Delena.

He smiled back at his daughter, looking all snug in her bed with Elena's bear besides her. She was his weakness, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Aww! The ending was sweet! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because the next aren't going to be very much fun for Damon and Elena. Hehe review if you want to know what happens next! Remember, you have to be signed in or I can't PM you.

Next update coming soon!


	4. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

Summary: Just as the title says! Delena gets kidnapped in this one by a vampire named Rose!

A/N: Yes, it's the same Rose from tonight's episode. The one who took Elena. She better not hurt Elena too much and I hope Damon saves her and we get a DE scene too:)

Delena giggled happily as she played with her toys under the watchful eyes of her parents. Damon had his arm around Elena who was cuddled up against him, smiling as she watched Damon take a sip of his drink before setting it down. He turned to the woman who made his life like this and kissed her softly. Elena smiled as she returned the kiss before pulling away, her beautiful face lighting up as she traced Damon's jaw line with the tip of her finger. "I love you."

Damon smirked, grabbing her face in both of his hands and kissing her fully on the lips. "Love you too."

Delena, who had been playing with her stack of building blocks, looked over at Damon and Elena. She grinned as she got up and ran over to Damon, jumping up as high as she could and tackling him in the stomach, laughing hysterically.

Damon quickly pulled away from Elena, smirking. "I have something on me." He picked up the squealing child and kissed her. "Oh I should've known it was you."

Delena giggled, getting comfortable in Damon's arms and resting her head against his chest.

Elena watched the father and daughter interaction and sighed in content. Years ago Damon would have killed someone if they told him that this is how his life was gonna end up. It's amazing at how much he's changed.

Damon smirked down at Delena who was cradled in his arms, smiling up at him, her baby blue eyes sparkling like a calm ocean on a warm sunny day. She raised her hand up to his face and he took it, rubbing the soft skin with the rough padding of his thumb affectionately.

Elena got up and stretched her arms, walking past Damon and Delena. She pecked them both on the forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, make me a sandwich bitch!" Damon hollered while causing Delena to laugh wildly.

Elena's face appeared in the entry way, smiling sweetly but deadly. "Would you like some vervain with that, honey?"

"No thanks." Damon replied just as sweet, giving her the don't-you-dare-look.

"Ok, one sandwich coming up!" Elena called while going back into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything sweetie?" Damon asked his daughter.

"Apple juice." she replied while sucking on her thumb.

Damon nodded. "Hey baby cakes, the little princess wants some apple juice!"

Damon waited for Elena's reply, but none came. "Mommy!" Delena called impatiently.

Damon smirked. "Hey Katherine clone! Get my girl some juice and where is my sandwich?"

"Around the corner and up your ass!" Elena retorted as she came into view, setting the sandwich and apple juice on the coffee table. "Say Damon, do you know what time it is? I need to put Delena down for her nap."

"It's half past monkey's ass and a quarter to his nuts!" Damon exploded into laughter as Delena looked at him dumbfounded.

"How that funny?"

Damon smiled as he patted her on the head. "It's nothing. Now go upstairs and get into bed. I'll be in there if your mother doesn't kill me first."

"Kay." she responded as she stumbled up the stairs.

Damon smirked brightly as he turned to see a fuming Elena standing behind him. "You are such a jerk."

Damon smirked, vampire speeding behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You forgive me easily though."

"Yeah, I need to stop doing that." Elena breathlessly said, quickly getting out of Damon's hold and storming into the kitchen. "Don't follow me." she snapped at Damon who was stealthy walking behind her.

"Fine." he responded, walking back to the couch and sitting down. A few minutes passed and Elena didn't come out. Damon drummed his fingers across the velvet furnishing of the couch, glancing at the entrance of the kitchen every so often. Finally, he sighed and got up, walking towards the kitchen. As soon as he stepped inside his entire body froze. "Elena?" he called out, sniffing the air to make sure his senses were working right. He could feel his hands mildly shaking as the smell of blood swirled around him, heavy and thick.

"D-Damon." a weak voice called.

Damon looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Elena laying in a pool of blood, her neck punctured and her face white as a ghost. "Elena!" Damon ran towards her and picked her up, holding her in his arms as he inhumanly ran towards the couch and laid her down. "Who did this?"

Elena coughed weakly as Damon bit into his wrist, offering Elena his blood. As soon as she drank enough, he pulled it away and looked into her petrified chocolate orbs. "What happened Elena?"

"There was this-this vampire and she-she attacked me out of nowhere. She thought I was Katherine."

"So when she found out you weren't she tried to kill you?" Damon guessed, running his finger over the fresh bite wound in her neck.

"Exactly." Elena confirmed, starting to sit up but Damon pushed her back down. "Damon, I need to go check on Delena and make sure that she's safe."

"I'll do it." Damon replied as he dashed up the stairs to his daughter's room and flung the door open. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his daughter was safe, playing with her dolls on the bed.

Delena looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw her dad standing there. "Daddy, where were you?"

"I was downstairs. Your mother needed me to do something for her." Damon walked a couple of steps into the room when his daughter's voice stopped him.

"Ok, I was wondering cuz a lady was looking for you." she said nonchalantly.

Damon stared at her before appearing next to her bed and lifting her head up to look at him. "Who was it? Did she say her name?"

Delena smiled. "Her name was Rose. She's very nice. She wanted me to give you this." Delena held out a piece of paper in her hand which Damon took and ripped it open, reading the bone chilling words written in blood. "HAVE YOU CHECKED ON YOUR WIFE?"

In a flash, Damon was at the couch and looking at his perfectly fine wife laying there unharmed. "Elena." Damon said slowly but was cut off by a high pitched scream followed by the sound of someone being muffled. Damon and Elena both exchanged looks of dread as one word escaped Damon's mouth. "No."

Everything was a blur to Damon as the stairway and walls blended together. He made it to his daughter's room but the second he dashed into the room, his eyes widened at the sight before him. A woman stood before him with fiery red hair and some sort of designer clothes on. Her eyes were set into an eternal blaze, her red eyes glowing with vengeance and black malice. Her hand tightened around Delena's frail neck, rendering her unable to breathe. Damon knew that if he attacked her right then and there he would surely kill his daughter in the process. It took everything in him not rip her to shreds. "You better have a damn good reason for coming after my family. I assume you are Rose?"

"Indeed." Rose replied, stealing a glance at the struggling child in her grasp.

Damon couldn't bear to see his daughter in that much pain. He glared fiercely at Rose, hating her with every fiber in his body. Rose loosened her grip on Delena's neck a little, allowing her to breath but still had a firm grip around her airway. She sobbed out, letting the avalanche of tears coat her face in salt water. "What the hell do you want?" Damon growled out the best he could while keeping his eyes locked on the heartbreaking scene in front of him.

"Simple." Rose replied, running her manicured nails through the child's terrified hair. "I want Katherine dead."

Damon's eyes widened but then glared deeply in suspicion. "Why the hell did you come after my family then? Why not go directly to her?"

"Because it's fun to cause people heartache before going in for the real kill." she giggled while licking her lips excitedly.

"You witch." Damon growled out, seething with passionate hate towards Rose.

"Oh what's wrong Damon? I thought you loved to hurt people? Looks like this family sure changed you for the worst huh?"

"Shut the hell up!" Damon snapped, eyes glowing a bright red color as veins appeared around the rims of his eyes. "You have no idea. How could you when you such a selfish, stupid, bitch!"

"You really shouldn't talk to a lady like that." she reprimanded, tightening her grip on Delena's neck, making her unleash a strangled scream. "Especially when I could kill your daughter at any given moment."

For the first time in 145 years, Damon felt utterly and completely powerless. No matter what he did there was no way he could save his daughter in the position that she was in. It killed him to know that his daughter was at the line of life and death. There was nothing he could do to get her off of it.

"So what's it gonna be Damon? Are you going to help me or am I going to have to torture your hideous daughter until you agree?" Rose tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for a reply.

Damon looked away in shame. He didn't want to do this even though he wanted to get back at Katherine for all the horrible things she had done to him, but he couldn't kill his brother like that. If it wasn't for Stefan then Katherine would already be dead. "Fine, I'll help you kill her."

"Good." Rose praised, smiling cruelly. "Now there is one more thing I want you to do."

"What?" Damon snapped, already having enough of Rose bossing him around and endangering Delena's life.

"You have to kill your wife first."

Damon stared at her in shock before he laughed. Rose stared at him quizzically, getting distracted from Delena for an instant but that was all Damon needed. He pinned her to the wall, holding one of the legs to the rocking chair close to her heart. Delena laid coughing on the floor right where Rose had been standing moments ago. Damon turned to her, while keeping a firm grip around Rose's neck. "Go downstairs and find your mother. Go NOW!" He turned back to the terrified Rose, a smirk spread across his face. He leaned in close to her mocha colored skin, his breath coming out in deadly puffs. "This is going to be so fun."

"Damon please." Rose begged, tears sprouting from her eyes. "Please don't do this."

Damon pretended to look sad. "But you were gonna kill my daughter. This is the least I could do. Have fun in hell." With that, Damon plunged the stake directly into Rose's heart, watching her wither and turn gray. He stole one last look at the corpse before turning around to find his daughter in the same position. Quickly, he made it over to her side in one movement and picked up the sobbing child, holding her close to his chest as he rubbed her back and murmured consoling words to her. "I told you to go downstairs." he sighed as Delena's cries got louder. "Hey hey, it's ok. You're fine now. Hush.." Damon carried her downstairs where he bumped into Elena who was coming up.

"What took you so long? And why was Delena screaming?" Elena asked as she took in the state her daughter was in.

"To make a long story short, that vampire that attacked you was choking the life out of her by the time I got up there. But don't worry, I sent her ass straight to the depths of hell."

"Oh my god." Elena choked out, taking Delena from Damon's arms and examining her reddened neck. "My poor baby."

Damon pulled the crying mother and daughter into his arms, letting their tears drench his shirt. "It's all over now. Nobody died."

"What did she want?" Elena asked, wiping away her tears.

"She wanted me to kill Katherine, and you." Damon growled out the last bit, his eyes changing color for almost a split second before he gained control.

"But why?" Elena cried, hugging her daughter close to her chest protectively.

Damon kissed his wife's temple with utmost love. "I don't know."

Elena held onto Damon for support as she walked back to her couch and laid down, holding Delena close to her as she tried to calm the crying girl down. Damon sat besides Elena, putting his arm around her neck and held them both close to his body. "It's all over now. Rose is dead. She's never coming back."

A gush of unseen wind made Damon eyes widened. He snarled, leaping to his feet and looking around frantically. "Damon what is it?" Elena asked him worriedly.

"Another vampire." Damon replied, his eyes shifting towards Elena for an instance. "Get outside. The vampire is somewhere in this house."

Elena nodded, not needing to be told twice. Damon sighed as the door slammed shut and faced the vampire that was hiding in the shadows behind a corner. "Come out and explain yourself."

The vampire came out, an evil smirk on his face. He had a mop of black hair and wore everything black. From leather jacket down to the black boots. "We haven't officially met. I'm Trevor."

"And I'm Damon. What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Trevor smirked. "To kill you. I mean, it's only fair since you killed Rose."

"Oh her!" Damon replied, smirking. "She wasn't good in bed."

Trevor growled out. "You better watch what you say to me."

"Or what?" Damon retorted, laughing.

Trevor snapped his fingers, and almost instantly Damon could hear Elena screaming. Without thinking, he rushed outside to find Elena with her arm looking like it was broken and Delena being held by another vampire Damon didn't recognize. He turned to Trevor and grabbed a stick from the ground.

"I wouldn't do that. Your daughter is losing precious oxygen as we speak. You wouldn't want Elijah to accidentally snap her neck now do you?"

Damon could feel all the anger rising up inside of him. He was like a volcano about to explode. His eyes were swimming with pure hatred. "You get your hands off of her!"

Elijah smirked and was about to reply when a stabbing pain in his back made him stop. He gagged and let his grip on Delena go, causing her to hit the concrete below. Damon watched in morbid fascination as Katherine gracefully pulled the stake from the vampire's back and stabbed him in the heart, killing him. "You can't start a party without me now can you?" she looked down and picked up Delena. "Poor thing."

Damon walked over to Katherine and took Delena from her, silently thanking her. "I can't believe that I'm actually glad to see you."

Katherine smiled sinisterly. "Well, I really don't have any plans so I decided to come here and see what Elena was up to."

Damon nodded, a solemn look etched onto his face. He walked over to Elena and examined her broken arm. "Dang, your bone has been completely shattered."

"Wow, didn't know that." Elena hissed out between the searing pain.

Damon looked over to Katherine to see her currently fighting Trevor. He handed Delena to her. "Stay here. I'm gonna go help Katherine." Elena nodded as Damon vamp speed over to Katherine. Katherine hissed as she dodged Trevor's blow and attempted to ram the stake in his heart. Trevor dodged the blow but didn't see Damon behind him until it was too late. Damon slammed the stake into his back, causing him to arch in pain and let out a howling scream. Katherine smiled evilly as she slammed the stake into his heart.

Damon's breathing was ragged as he bent down, looking at the now rotting corpse of Trevor. "Finally, it's over."

"Not quite."

Immediately, Damon felt his already cold blood freeze into a river of ice as he turned around, facing the fiery dancing of Rose's hair. "How did you-" Damon started but was cut off by Rose's voice.

"Witch's spell. Honestly Damon, did you seriously think that I didn't have a backup plan?"

Damon continued to stare agape at her while she smirked. "I have a change in plans. Instead of killing Katherine like I had originally set out to do, why don't I hold your little girl hostage for awhile?"

Damon's eyes widened. "No way in hell."

Rose cocked her head to the side. "Really Damon? Haven't you figured out that I'm always ahead of you? When are you gonna figure that out?"

Before Damon could respond, Rose vanished from plain sight and appeared next to Elena, holding out her arms. "Give me the child. I promise I'll take good care of her."

Tears clung to Elena's face as she growled out, "Stay away from me and my child you fiend!"

Rose shook her head. "This could've gone in a completely different way." Before Damon had time to react, the snapping of a neck was heard followed by Delena's screams as her voice faded into the distance along with Rose's diabolical laughter.

Katherine stared at the scene before her in shock, not believing what she just witnessed. But the most surprising thing to her was the lone tear that painfully made its way down Damon's cheek, dripping off his jaw line and falling until it splattered against the ground, along with the remainder of Damon's humanity.

A/N: I love a cliffhanger, don't you? LOL please review!

Btw, I have not seen tonight's ep so please don't spoil it for me! Thanks!:)

EDIT: OH. MY. GOD...just saw the episode...I'm seriously gonna have a breakdown here. That DE scene sent me into heaven. 3 Oh god I'm not even gonna start on how epic that was because I will never shut up about it. Oh and I realized that Rose does not have red hair. I don't know why but I thought she did. Oh well let's just pretend she does! Lol

Please review!


	5. Shattered

Chapter 5 Shattered

A/N: The second part to chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy!

Katherine slowly bent down to Elena's dead body, examining her broken neck before standing up and facing Damon. "She's dead."

Damon said nothing as he stared down at Elena's body. He could feel tears prickling at the end of his eyes but held them back. "I know." he whispered, his humanity shutting down. Katherine watched his eyes grow cold as he stormed back into the boarding house, slamming the door behind him.

She sighed and pulled her phone out, calling the one person who knew what to do with Damon when he was in this state.

Damon drowned bottle after bottle of burning alcohol, its burning flames licking his throat as it fell down his trachea. His eyes glowed like black coals, the burning hate smoldering. He looked down at his shaking hands. He wanted to rip something apart; he wanted to kill something to give him some sort of a relief. "When I find that witch, she is DEAD!" Damon screamed as the tumbler went flying into the wall, smashing into tiny shards. They were a perfect picture of what his heart looked like, shattered. Damon tried to gain control of his emotions that were quickly spiraling out of control. He hated feeling so helpless. He wanted to go after Rose and rip her heart apart. He wanted to destroy her and make sure there was no trace of her body left.

The opening of a door caused Damon to turn and face the worried expression of his brother. "Damon," he began but was quickly cut off.

"What were you gonna say Stefan huh? That everything is gonna be ok?" Damon yelled, pacing back and forth, his anger drastically increasing. "My wife is DEAD and my daughter is god-knows-where with that no good vampire that needs to burn in the depths of hell!" He slammed his fist into a wall, pretending that was Rose's face.

Stefan stood up and put his arm around his brother who shrugged it off abruptly. "Bonnie may know a spell to bring Elena back, but we need to hurry and get to Bonnie's."

Damon nodded sharply, running inhumanly outside and picked up Elena's body, cradling her carefully in his arms. He kissed her forehead softly before returning to Stefan who was already out the front door. He looked down at Elena's body, sadness pooling in his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll find Rose and then we'll kill her."

"Then lets not waste anymore time." Damon snapped as he and Stefan ran at vampire speed through the woods.

Sharp knocking on Bonnie's door alerted her as she went to the door and opened it, revealing Stefan and a very livid Damon holding Elena's lifeless body in his arms. Bonnie gasped. "What happened to her?"

"A vampire came and killed her and kidnapped Delena." Damon replied quickly. "Will you be able to heal her?"

"How long has she been dead?" Bonnie asked slowly, her eyes getting misty.

"About 20 minutes or so. Are you able to save her?"

Bonnie looked into Damon's angered eyes, seeing the worry, love, and heartache he was feeling. "Come in." Bonnie took Elena's body from Damon and quickly walked over to the couch, laying her gently down. "We have to work fast. There's only so much time we have until she is completely gone and cannot be brought by magic."

Damon sat in a square chair while Stefan leaned against the wall, his green eyes smoldering with sadness. Bonnie got out her spellbook and quickly flipped the pages for a spell. Finally, she found one and let out a huge sigh. Damon looked up as Bonnie began to recite a spell in an unknown language. Lights flickered on and off and unnatural wind blew in, causing the pages to dancing wildly on its old and crinkling binds. Abruptly, it stopped and the lighting returned to normal. Bonnie opened her eyes, breathing heavily. Perspiration ran down her face and her hands shook mildly. "It's done." she breathed out, watching with wide eyes as Damon was immediately by Elena's side, watching for any signs that she may be alive.

Slowly, Elena forced her boulder-like lids to open. Her brows fluttered as she started to open her eyes wider and wider until she was staring into a pool of running water, running downwards and dripping onto her rosy cheeks. "Da-Damon?"

Her voice was weak and raspy but that was all Damon needed. He slowly wrapped his arms around hurt body and embraced her into a bone crushing hug. Elena gasped as she returned the hug, feeling tears of her own spring up and ooze out. "Damon, I-I-"

"Shhh..." Damon hushed her as he ran his fingers through her silky brown hair. "It's ok."

"Delena-"

"I know I know." Damon replied, his eyes darkening, red circles appearing around his eyes. "I'll find her and when I do I will rip Rose apart."

Elena nodded, slowly getting up and walking towards Bonnie, embracing her into a hug. "Thank you so much."

Bonnie returned the hug, feeling relieved Elena was alive. "I'm so happy that the spell worked. But there's something that you should know."

"What is it?" Damon asked with both concern and anger laced in his voice.

"if anything were to happen to Elena I may not be able to bring her back. That spell used nearly all my power-" Bonnie gasped as her eyes went wide and her body was soon falling to the floor. Stefan quickly caught her and laid her gently on the couch where Elena had been. "Damon, get her some water now!" Damon disappeared for only a few seconds and came back with a glass of water, setting it on the table. Stefan lightly shook Bonnie, waking her. Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, taking the glass of water and drinking it lightly.

"Sorry guys."

Elena smiled. "Don't worry. It was nothing."

Damon crossed his arms and headed for the door. "Thanks witch. Now that we have that issue resolved, let's go."

Elena ran and frantically grabbed Damon's arm, holding it tightly. "Damon, we have no idea where Rose is and how powerful she is! You could get hurt or worse!"

Damon took Elena's face in his hands, holding them tightly. "I don't care Elena. She's my daughter and I be damned if anything were to happen to her! I honestly can't think of a better way to die. If I have to give up my life just to save hers then I'll do it."

Tears gathered in Elena's eyes as she listened to Damon's moving speech. She had never heard him talk like that, ever. He really had changed. "I feel the exact same way." Elena choked back the lump in her throat, fighting the urge to weep in Damon's arms.

"I know." Damon turned to his brother who was standing over Bonnie, watching her intensely. "Stay here with Bonnie. Make sure nothing happens to her."

Stefan nodded. "Don't worry, I won't leave her sight."

Damon nodded, looking down at Elena with blue coals of fire burning brightly within them. Elena took Damon's hand protectively and intertwined them with hers. "Bring her back."

Damon kissed Elena's hand softly while keeping it locked in his iron grip. "If I have to rip this town apart until the sky is painted red then I will do it."

"I know you will." Elena turned to Stefan, mouthing him a quick 'thank you' before disappearing with Damon.

The trees and dirt were all a blur to Elena. The only think her mind was on was saving Delena. Nothing else mattered. Damon sighed as they came to a stop infront of Elena's house, finally letting go of her. He looked into her pools of chocolate eyes, his smoldering blue ones never leaving hers. "I promise I'll get her back."

Elena kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away with tears in her eyes. "I know you will."

Damon took one last look at Elena before disappearing into the woods.

Rose paced around the couch, watching the sleeping child intently. Delena slept soundly, her small chest rising up and down. Rose let out a loud sigh as she tapped her foot. "Where the hell is he?"

Delena lightly stirred in her sleep, alerting Rose. Rose walked over to her and watched her as her sapphire eyes opened. She looked around groggily. "Momma?"

Rose crackled. "Your mother isn't here. Neither is your daddy. It's just you and me until the person I'm waiting for shows up."

Delena looked up at her curiously. "You took me from Momma?"

Rose laughed again at the child's ignorance. "Yes I did you idiot. What did you think I did?"

"I wanna go home." she whimpered slightly, earning a glare from Rose.

"You are not going anywhere. A friend of mine needs you so I'm keeping you here until he comes. Now be a good girl and try not to get into anything."

Delena's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill. "But I wanna-"

"Shut up!" Rose snapped, glaring menacingly. "You can only talk when I tell you to!"

Delena let out a sob as she burst into tears, causing Rose to become even less patient with her. "I said SHUT UP!" A loud slap was heard as Delena was sent flying into the basin wall, landing into a crumpled heap on the floor. "Much better." Rose smirked as she walked off.

Damon tore through the leaves and tree branches as he neared the destination of the house. Stefan managed to track Delena with the help of Bonnie and now Damon knew where she was and what he was going to do. Make sure Delena was okay, and then rip Rose to shreds. He'll make her death a gruesome one.

The endless barrage of leaves came to an end as a blinding light shone in Damon's eye. His eyes narrowed at the old house infront of him. It looked like to have been there for years. Chipped paint, ripped hinges hanging from scratched windows, and a beat up old door made up the exterior of the house. Damon didn't want to think what was inside.

Just as he was about to make his move, a harsh wind blew past him. He growled, realizing that he wasn't alone. There was someone else going to that house and he was going to find out who.

A sharp knock at the door startled Rose out of her light slumber. "That's him." She quickly made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hello Rose." The male voice greeted her with a smile on his sinister face. He wore black clothes that hugged his body tighter and sunglasses dangled from his face, revealing his black night eyes.

"Klaus, so nice to see you. Please come in." Rose stepped aside and Klaus chuckled.

"You know better then anyone that an invite is not necessary. I am not bound by certain rules that other vampires are. I can enter a house whether a human lives in it or not without an invite."

"You're right. My apologizes Sir Klaus."

He nodded. "Do you have Katerina Petrova?"

Rose shook her head, leading him into the living room. "Nope, but I have the next best thing. Her ancestor's daughter."

Klaus cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I thought the line ended with her?"

"That's what Elijah thought too. But apparently it didn't." Rose reached down and picked up Delena who was still knocked out cold. Klaus studied her facial features in fascination.

"Amazing." he breathed, taking the child from her. "She looks just like her."

"Well, her ancestor Elena was her Dopplerganger so I wouldn't be surprised."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Was?"

"I killed her." Rose replied simply,

Klaus nodded, standing up. "Well, where is your vampire pet Trevor?"

Rose's eyes saddened at that memory but quickly became stoic again. "He's dead."

Klaus nodded, turning around and heading for the door. Rose followed him eagerly. "So am I done?"

"Yes Rose. You are done. I hope you learned something from this lesson. Never help that betraying wrench ever again."

Rose bowed her head respectfully. "Don't worry sir. I will never do anything that would bring us to the about of extinction."

"Good, let's hope not." Klaus reached for the door knob and just as he was about to open it, an animal like growl came from behind him.

"You're a fool to think you are getting out of here alive."

Rose shook her head, motioning for Klaus to leave. "I'll take care of him. Just get out of here."

Klaus nodded, disappearing into thin air.

"NO!" Damon let out an enraged battle cry as he flew at Rose, knocking her backwards. Rose regained her footing as she grabbed Damon by his hair, throwing him into the opposite wall. Damon quickly got up and grabbed Rose's arm, twisting it back until he heard the satisfying snap. Rose growled as she retracted her arm and punched Damon square in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Damon snarled as he grabbed a piece of wood and tried to jam it into Rose's chest. She maneuvered out of the way and in one swift movement had Damon pinned against the wall. "You're too late Damon. She's gone."

"Shut the hell up!" Damon exclaimed as he threw Rose into the opposite wall and picked up the stake. Rose smirked as he got closer and closer until her arm shot out and ripped the stake from his hands.

"Now," Rose began, grabbing Damon's wrists and pinning them up against the wall, "you're going to kiss me."

Damon growled, his eyes bloodshot and fangs bared. "Not even in hell would I do that!"

Rose giggle to herself as her pupils widened. "I don't think you have a choice."

Damon stared straight at her with a blank stare in his eyes, slowly moving his head forward. "I don't have a choice."

"Good boy." Rose purred mischievously as she attacked his lips with sweet kisses. Damon moaned as he deepened the kiss, holding Rose's head as he slammed her against the wall. Rose smirked as she tried to pull away but Damon kept a tight grip on her body. "Wow, even when you're not under compulsion you're still wanting me."

Damon looked into her eyes, an evil glint shimmering in the ocean blue depths. "I'm going to fuck you so bad you'll be begging for me to kill you. Then I'm going to drive a stake right through your heart and next I'm going to do the same with Klaus."

"You're so cute." Rose giggled flirtatiously, unbuttoning Damon's shirt and throwing it to the floor. "You honestly think that you can kill him. You can never kill Klaus. No one can."

"That's what you think." Damon replied, ripping Rose's shirt off and tugging her pants down. Rose casually slid out of them while grinding against Damon seductively. "I'll rip him apart so bad..." His sentence was cut off by a loud moan escaping his lips. Rose smiled cat like as she pushed her entrance towards Damon's hardened member that was protruding from his pants. Damon quickly discarded his pants to the floor and his boxers, feeling the rush of air hit his lower body region. He smirked as he held Rose still and slammed into her viscously, causing loud screams to produce from her mouth. He moaned, ramming harder and faster. He could feel Rose's walls tightening around him and he knew it was only a matter of time before he came. Sneakily, he grabbed a piece of wood from behind him and hid it behind his back as he distracted Rose with another wave of pleasure and pain.

She screamed out Damon's name, shouting it to the heavens. Her orgasm rocked her entire body to its core as Damon finally came, filling her body up to the brim. Her body slowly shackled to the floor slowly as her orgasm started to wear off. "That was amazing-" She gasped as her sentence got cut off by a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and saw that it was a stake. Her eyes changed from fear to absolute rage as her eyes were met that of a smirking Damon. "You-you jerk! You tricked me!"

"All's fair in love and war baby." Damon cheekily replied as he stood up, grabbing his clothes and hurriedly putting them back on. "I don't take kindly well to people who threaten my family."

"You'll be sorry." Rose gasped out, gasping for air as her life ebbed away from her. "Klaus will be the death of you! You'll see. He'll kill you. He'll kill you all!" Her eyes went wide as her skin turned gray and finally she laid motionless on the floor.

"I hope you burn in hell." Damon dryly said, walking out the front door and slamming it behind him.

Klaus smiled evilly down at the sleeping child in his arms. He looked around the trees that he was hidden in, making sure that not a soul was out here. Realizing that there weren't any, he drew back his hand and snapped it forward, hitting Delena hard on the cheek, causing her to cry out in pain. "Wake up."

Delena opened her eyes, tears immediately beginning their descend down her face. Klaus smirked. "Cry all you want. It just makes it that much more fun when I'm slowly ripping you to bits."

Delena cried harder. Her little body was shaking uncontrollably. Tears stained her face and her hair was mattered with grime and mud. She tried to speak through her sobs but they took over her body as it became enveloped with complete fear. What was going to happen to her? Where was her dad?

Klaus let out a cruel laugh as he grabbed Delena by her hair and tugged hard, causing her to scream loudly. He picked up the sobbing child and with inhuman speed, he threw her head first into a tree. He laughed enjoyably as Delena's cries reached ear splitting volumes. His face flashed red and he slowly walked over to Delena, bending down to her eye level and flashing his whitened fangs at her, making her even more terrified then she already was. "This is going to be fun." Klaus grinned as he roughly twisted Delena's hair and felt his fangs elongate. He licked his lips as he brought the tips of his fangs to her neck and bit down hard, drawing out dark carmine blood.

Klaus greedily drank his fill, not noticing the black shadow creeping behind the trees. His head snapped up just as a boulder like force was being slammed into him. Trees fell brutally on top of each other as Klaus body flew through them, creating a path of destroyed trees and disturbed soil. He got up and his eyes narrowed at the sight of a dark figure looking down at Delena with black rage embedded in them. Damon quickly picked up Delena and held her close to his chest, rocking her slightly. "Shhh...Daddy's gonna make him pay. Daddy's gonna rip his fucking throat out and make him wish he never heard the name or ever encountered Damon Salvatore." He kissed her bruised forehead and took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around the trembling child. Delena looked up at him with her tear streaked face and red cheeks, still sobbing hysterically. "I'm gonna make it all better." Damon whispered, sitting down on the ground and taking the crying toddler in his arms. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and made an incision in his wrist. He held the blood up to Delena's mouth and forced a few drops of blood down her throat. She coughed a little, getting blood on Damon's leather jacket and white shirt but he didn't care. He pulled Delena close to his body and held her there until she calmed down somewhat. "Feel better?" Damon ran his hands through her wet and dirty hair, flinging some clumps of dirt and twigs from her chocolate layers.

"A wittle." she replied, sniffling.

Damon took his thumb and wiped away the tears that stuck to her face. He kissed both of her cheeks before sitting her on the ground by the tree with his leather jacket wrapped around her. "Daddy will be right back. Don't move and stay right where you are."

Delena just stared at him, her body still in shock and trying to register what happened. She held onto Damon's jacket tightly with her little bailed up fists, looking beyond scared. Damon turned his head and his stormy blue eyes caught the gaze of Klaus. Every muscle in Damon's body tensed, screaming at him to go in for the instant kill, but he knew if he did that then he would be dead in a matter of seconds. Klaus smirked as he edged closer to Damon, glancing down at the child shielded protectively behind Damon. He sneered. "You honestly think you are getting out of here with your daughter alive?"

"I don't think, I know." Damon snapped back, his eyes never leaving Klaus's stance.

Klaus stared at him in total silence before bursting out laughing. "You really are a jokester aren't you? Funny."

Red veins surrounded his eyes, coating the stormy seas in a violet red color. His jaw clenched and the tips of his fangs shown through his upper lip. "When it comes to my family, I don't kid around. And you are a fool if you think I'm letting you get away with this."

"Then what's keeping you from charging over here and ripping my heart out? Scared that the moment you step away from your princess that I might accidentally snap her neck before you can even blink?"

Damon snarled viscously. "I'm not attacking you now because I don't have a death wish. I'm not going to just blindly throw myself out there so you can finish me off."

"A wise choice." Klaus mused, his eyes lighting up suddenly. "But soon you are going to have to attack me, and we both know who will be walking away from this fight as the victor. You're a fool to think you can take down the oldest vampire of all time."

"I may not be able to take you down at the moment, but I sure as hell can weaken you."

Klaus shook his head, laughing to himself inwardly. "Go ahead and try."

Damon growled. He knew what Klaus was trying to do. The second he stepped away from Delena he would get her and possibly kill her without a second thought. Damon's lips tightened. As much as he hated this, he was going to have to make some kind of distraction to get Klaus attention away from him for just a second before he and Delena could make their escape. He hated running from fights more then anyone but he couldn't risk his daughter's life. "I think I will. And since I'm so nice I'll let you go first. It's only fair since you look so weak."

Klaus eyes narrowed but he stayed rooted to his place. "You really think idle threats are going to affect me?"

Damon smirked. "No, I didn't expect that one to sink in. I mean, you have the IQ level of a goldfish so I'd be surprised if you knew how to throw a punch."

Damon smirked in victory. He could feel the anger pulsating off of Klaus. Every fiber in his body was trembling like mad and he wanted to attack but he was holding back. Damon knew that it was only a matter of time before he snapped. "You better watch your mouth boy."

"Or what?" Damon challenged, smirking as Klaus face reddened with anger.

"You'll wish you were dead by the time I'm through with you."

Damon just laughed, clearly amused by this whole situation. "Then show me."

Klaus anger slowly dissipated, a smirk forming on his face. "Why don't you make the first move?"

Damon growled. He had been hoping he would take the bait. He didn't know how much longer he could last without attacking him head on.

A familiar vibrating in his pocket alerted him, causing him to glance down and see that it was a message.

From: Katherine

I have your daughter. Don't worry about her. She's safe. I got her while you were distracting Klaus. And don't let Klaus know that she's not there. Continue to try and get him to attack first.

PS: Stakes against original vampires won't work. They need to be killed by using white ash wood. You can find them in the forest that you are in.

Damon stuffed his phone deeper into his pocket and looked back up at Klaus, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Now he didn't have anything to worry about. His daughter was safe and that's all that mattered to him. His eyes flickered over to the tree and saw that his leather jacket was still there in the same way that he had left it except he could see that Delena was no longer there. Luckily for him, Klaus hadn't noticed. "Well, I don't have all day."

Damon smirked. "Neither do I." Klaus watched as Damon inched a few steps away from the tree and vanished.

Klaus looked taken aback by Damon's sudden change in behavior. Just as he was about to charge towards the tree he let out a blood-curling scream as the half side of his body was lit with internal fire. Damon let a cocky smirk grace his features as he jammed the white wood into his body even more. "Like I said, I always win against idiotic vampires like you."

Klaus gritted his teeth together, glowering in Damon's direction. In one fluid movement he successfully ripped out the white wood and plunged it into Damon's body, right above his heart.

Damon screamed in pure agony while withering under Klaus's assault. His eyes flashed dangerously, watching Klaus put his foot down on the snowy white wood. Damon closed his eyes and breathed out heavily at the rippling and tearing of his flesh echoed loudly in his ears. His eyes snapped open and swung Klaus's foot off of him, smirking as Klaus stumbled backwards. He let out a guttural growl, flying at Klaus and pinning the wood right where his heart was. Damon laughed as he held his position, watching Klaus try in futile to escape.

Damon's smirk soon vanished as Klaus threw his head back and let out a laugh. He narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

Klaus laughed for a few minutes before regaining his composure. "You really are an idiot aren't you? Didn't Rose tell you that I can't die? Even if you drive that piece of white wood into my heart you still won't be successful. I will live on forever and there's nothing you can do to stop me from killing all of your loved ones. So go ahead and kill me. I will be back when you least expect it."

Damon shook his head. "Goodbye." An ear splitting scream was heard as Damon pierced Klaus's heart. He watched as his skin desiccated and turn a gray color. Damon spat in his direction and turned to walk away when he grabbed Damon's wrist.

Damon growled as his wrist burned and yanked it away, looking at the burnt flesh. "That's the best thing you can do? Pathetic." Damon kicked Klaus's body into a tree, a smile of victory on his face. Now he can go home to Elena who is probably worried sick about him. Casting one look at Klaus's dead body, a bone chilling shiver ran down Damon's spine but he ignored it and ran into the thickens of the woods.

The boarding house soon came into view and a huge sigh escaped Damon's lips. Finally, he was home. He opened the front door and walked in, listening for any sounds of Elena or Delena. "Elena?" Damon called, looking around the spacious living room.

"Damon?"

Damon cast his eyes upward to find Elena looking down at him from the balcony, tears on the edge of her eyelids. Immediately, he was by her side, pulling her into a hug. "Katherine told me what happened." Elena sobbed out, burying her head into Damon's chest. "God I was so worried about you."

"Shh..." Damon cooed, running his fingers through Elena's perfectly straight chocolate hair. "I'm okay. Delena's okay. Everyone is ok."

Elena continued to cling to Damon's shirt as she bawled, her frame shaking. Damon sighed, putting his left arm on Elena's back and used the other one to sweep her feet off of the floor and cradle her bridal style in his arms. "Don't cry princess. You know how much I hate to see you cry."

Elena nodded, calming down. A few sniffles escapee her lips as Damon walked slowly to their bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and placed Elena on the bed. He threw his blood stained white shirt to the floor and crawled in next to her, pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest, snuggling into the warmth of his skin. Damon leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, feeling the warmth of her body radiating onto his lips. "You must have been going crazy while I was gone."

Elena smirked, all traces of sadness gone and replaced by humor. "Actually, I had alot of fun with Stefan. He took my mind off of everything. I don't know what made me break up with him. He was so good to me and-" she stopped talking once she saw the look of murder flashing on Damon's face. She laughed and patted his stomach. "I was kidding Damon. I would never do that."

"That was not funny." Damon snapped, clearly hurt.

Elena sighed. Overly sensitive like always. "Damon, you know Stefan's a bore. That's one of the reasons I broke up with him."

Damon laughed, flipping Elena over onto the bed and pinned her hands besides her head. "You like the guys that can make you scream tight? Stefan could never make you scream like I can."

Elena smiled as she kissed him longingly on the lips, flicking her tongue furiously and making a moan escape into Elena's mouth. She pulled away suddenly, earning a dirty look in return. "I'm tired Damon. Besides, Katherine's dropping Delena off so we better not start."

"You evil little thing." Damon growled out. "Besides, how do you know Delena's almost here? We can be fast."

Elena giggled. Just as their lips were about to met in a fiery wave of passion, the sound of the front door opening and Delena's voice wavering up the stairs caused Damon to groan. "Son of a bitch!"

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon and shoved him off of her as she particularly flew down the stairs and crushed her daughter into a hug. "Oh my god sweetie, are you ok? Come here." Elena smoothed Delena's now clean hair down her back and picked her up in her arms.

"I fine Momma!" she chirped happily, smiling up at her as she carried her upstairs and to her bedroom where Damon was lying, smirking up at them as they walked in. Damon took in his daughter's clean appearance and sat up on the bed. "Daddy!"

Damon let out a yelp of surprise as Delena tackled her body into his chest, wrapping her arms half way around his waist. Damon patted her on the head and pulled her away, looking into her blue eyes. Images of those clear eyes being filled with so much pain and sadness flooded his thoughts. He never wanted to see that again. "Daddy told you I would rip his throat out didn't I? Huh?"

Delena let out a squeal as Damon attacked her with tickles, laughing along with her as Elena watched them from a distance. A single tear made it's course down her cheek, leaving a trail of liquified salt behind that slowly dried up into the pores of her skin. She joined Damon and Delena on the bed, laughing along with her family as they enjoyed their happy reunion.

Delena let out a loud yawn, looking up at her parents with tired eyes. Damon pulled the half awake child into his arms and laid down, pulling the gold and brown covers over them. Elena scooted next to them, wrapping her arms around Damon as he kissed her and Delena softly, never once moving his arms off of them. "Good night Daddy." Delena yawned, burying her face into his muscular chest.

Damon ran his fingers up and down her cascading waterfall of brown hair, kissing it softly as he closed his eyes and tightened his embrace around her small frame. "Goodnight princess." He looked over at Elena who had fallen fast asleep and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, smoothing out the tangled knots before falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: I'm am so sorry for taking forever to update this chapter! It just took me along time to write since I hadn't had that much free time in school to do it. Please review! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.


	6. Monster Revealed

Chapter 6 Monster Revealed

Damon yawned as he woke up, looking down to see Delena and Elena sleeping peacefully next to him. He let a smile cross his features. He was so happy that his family was safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to them ever again. Slowly, he got out of bed as quietly as possible and winced when a burning sensation on his wrist grabbed his attention. He looked down and saw the mark Klaus left there had still not healed. It looked like to be permanently engraved into his skin. He groaned, pulling out a long sleeved shirt and some black pants. He didn't want Elena to question him about the burn and be worried so he was going to hide it for now until he could find away to get rid of it.

He descended down the stairs, grabbing a cup and setting it on the table as he made some coffee. He casually flipped through the newspaper while he waited for the coffee to finish. He let his mind wander far away from where he was at, thinking about Klaus and if he really finished him off. He doubted it though. He knew that Klaus would probably still be alive since he is the oldest vampire among them. He just needed to find away to kill him.

The sizzling of the coffee pot caught his attention and he quickly took it off the coffee maker and poured some into a cup, taking a small sip and setting it on the table.

His ears perked up at the sound of shuffling feet from upstairs and knew that Elena and Delena were awake. He looked up as Elena strode down the stairs with a sleepy Delena nestled in her arms. "Morning." she pecked him on the cheek lightly as she sat Delena down in her high chair.

Damon smirked as Elena finished strapping Delena in and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to his chest. "How'd my kitten sleep? Hm?"

"I slept good." Elena turned around and smiled up at Damon as their lips met in a fiery wave of passion. She pulled away quickly, much to Damon's distaste.

He cast her a sour glare. "You seriously love to torture me don't you?"

Elena giggled, opening the fridge and pulling out some eggs. "Yes I do. One of my favorite pastimes."

Damon growled, glaring at her. "So help you Elena if Delena wasn't in this room-"

"Or what Damon?" Elena put her hands on her hips, waiting for Damon's reply. "You'd F-U-C-K me so bad that I wouldn't be able to walk? We all know who is in charge of that part of our relationship and it most certainly isn't you!"

"We'll see about that tonight you naughty little vixen." Damon sneered as he kissed her forehead softly.

Elena smiled, tilting her head back as Damon trailed kisses down her throat and to her chest.

"Ew gross!"

Damon rolled his eyes as he reluctantly pushed himself away from Elena and walked over to Delena who had her hands over her eyes. "That wasn't gross. It's what humans do all the time to one another."

Delena uncovered her eyes and smiled up at him. "Then why you do it? You hate humans."

"I have a few that are exceptions." Damon replied while kissing her on the cheek. "They're not so bad."

Elena smiled, cracking eggs into a bowl and stirring them up. Damon walked over to her and leaned against the fridge. "So what do you want to do today?"

Elena turned around and kissed him softly. "Anything you want, except that." Elena glared at Damon's dirty thoughts that were no doubt going through his head.

Damon gave her a very convincing innocent look. "Elena, do you honestly think of me that lowly?"

"Yes." Elena replied, setting the eggs on the stove and turning it on. Damon watched as she mixed the gooey yellow yolk up, making a disgusted face.

"What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs." she replied while looking up at him with a glare. "Why?"

Damon smirked. "But you suck at cooking."

"Oh right, and I suppose you are an excellent cook." she rolled her eyes sarcastically while taking the cooked eggs off of the stove.

Damon winked his eyes at her. "Oh you know I am. You forget that I have years of experience with this stuff."

Elena finished putting a steaming pile of eggs on a plate and set them infront of Delena. "There you go sweetie." She turned back to Damon. "Then amaze me."

He smirked. "With pleasure."

He walked over to fridge and opened it, reaching for the carton of milk but then froze as a searing pain grappled him. Damon hissed in pain, holding his head with both hands as the pain intensified. Elena quickly ran to Damon's side, looking at him with concern laced in her eyes. "Damon what's wrong?"

"There's..there's something in my head. I can't-I can't-" Damon let out a howling scream of pain before he fell to the floor.

"Damon!" Elena screamed as she shook him desperately, trying to get him to wake up.

"Momma, why Daddy laying on the floor?"

Elena looked over to Delena who had witnessed the whole thing. She shook her head, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I don't know sweetie." She turned back to Damon to see that he was starting to wake up. "Damon?"

His crystal blue eyes shot open and he got up, looking at Elena. She gasped when she saw how cold and emotionless his eyes were. They were void of any emotion, completely cold. "Damon what happened to you?"

Elena let out a scream of pain as Damon's hand connected with her cheek, hard. "Shut the hell up you stupid whore!"

Damon stood up and walked away, leaving his crying and shocked wife on the floor. "What happened to you Damon? What did that headache do to you?"

In a flash, Damon had Elena by the throat, slowly closing her airway up until she could no longer breathe. "I thought I told you to shut up? I don't like repeating myself."

Elena clawed at his arms and struggled to get free. Her lungs burned and her brain was screaming at her. She never felt this much pain in her entire life. "I'm sorry." she choked out, tears falling freely down her face,

Damon smirked cruelly as he threw Elena into the wall, hearing her blood curling scream as she of her bones snapped under the intense pressure. "That'll teach you to question me. Haven't you realized that I'm a vampire and that I don't care about anyone? I was foolish to think that I needed a family. All I need is myself."

Elena watched through tear streaked eyes as Damon walked away, confusion sweeping over her like a cloud that wouldn't go away. "Damon what happened to you?" Elena sobbed, putting her face in her hands.

Delena watched her mother with confused eyes. Why did her daddy hit her? Why was he acting like this? After a few minutes, Elena slowly got up, wincing from the broken bones. Tears still clung to her face while she walked over to Delena and took her out of her highchair, setting her unfinished plate of eggs on the table. She quickly set Delena down on the floor and staggered over to the couch, motioning for Delena to join her. Delena walked over to Elena, looking at her tear streaked face as she picked the small toddler up and held her in her arms. "Listen to me very carefully Delena." Delena looked up at her mother, seeing the sadness falling from her once happy filled chocolate eyes. "I don't want you to go around Daddy for awhile. Stay as far away from him and don't talk to him no matter what. He's not being himself and I don't want him to hurt you like he did Mommy. Do you understand?"

Delena nodded, kissing Elena's cheek where a bruise was beginning to form. "Don't cry Momma. Daddy will be nice to us again."

A choked sob broke through Elena's lips as she stared at the innocent child sitting next to her. "I hope you are right."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer! And yes it's only gonna get worse from here on out. Please review!


	7. Under Control

Chapter 7 Under Control

A/N: I understand that some of you were confused by Damon's behavior last chapter. Well this chapter will explain all of that! I hope you enjoy!

Elena laid on the couch, millions of thoughts going in her head. What was Damon's problem? One minute he was protecting them and the next he was hurting them. "What's wrong with you Damon?" Elena sobbed out quietly, not noticing a dark figure looming behind her.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just came to my senses."

Elena gasped as she craned her neck to see Damon standing behind her, drink in hand. Her eyes narrowed, giving him her most hate filled glare. "Get out of here Damon."

Damon shook his head as he set his drink down and advanced towards Elena, the cynical smile never leaving his face. "I don't think you look like in the position to be bossing other people around."

Elena watched as Damon sat down next to her, his eyes roaming over her body deliciously. A bad feeling settled into her stomach and it churned with disgust while her eyes watched the gears turning in Damon's head. "Why are you doing this? You said something before you passed out? Someone was in-" Elena's words were cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth and Damon's blue tidal waves sweeping over her.

"Don't say anything else. I'm tired of hearing your stupid voice." Elena glared at him from behind his hand. If looks could kill he would be dead already.

"I hate you." she breathed out, earning a slap in the face.

"I thought I said for you to shut up?" Damon bailed his fist and connected it with Elena's face, causing an ear splitting scream to echo in the house. Hot tears streamed down her face as she cried, trying in vain to get away from Damon. Damon rolled his eyes as he gripped her leg tightly and roughly pushed her back to him, repeatedly hitting her broken bones. Soon, Elena's crying got too much for him and he grabbed a rag and stuffed it into her mouth, muffling her cries. Elena fought back as best she could but quickly lost to Damon's onslaught of punches. She could only cry helplessly as her body and heart were being ripped apart by the man that she loved, that vowed to protect them.

Damon smirked as he continued to beat Elena, her screams and cries driving him to continue. His lips curled into a smile as Elena's screaming slowly died down. He stared at her motionless body with no remorse for what he did. Sighing, he bit into his wrist and forced the blood down Elena's throat. She coughed reflectively but Damon held his hand over her mouth and slapped her hard on the cheek. "Don't do that you little whore."

Elena let out a strangled cry as she swallowed the blood. Damon smirked in satisfaction as he got up and made his way to Delena's room.

Deep in the corner of his mind a heavy stone wall sat. Chains wrapped around it and ropes were tied to something that was chained up. Slowly, blue eyes opened and gasped at the shackles that were around him. "Wha- where am I?" He looked up and his blood froze in his skin.

"Hello Damon. Aren't you glad to see me?" Damon snarled as he tugged at the restraints.

"What the hell are you doing here? I killed you Klaus!"

Klaus smile turned upwards into a sneer. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to get away from me that easily. While you've been unconscious I've been having fun with your wife."

Damon quirked his eyebrow in confusion and rage until the images began flashing before his eyes. Elena's tears, his evil laugh as he caused her pain, and the tearing of the love Elena once held for him. Damon's hands shook as blind rage took over his body. His eyes lividly glared at Klaus's back, teeth snapping together with an audible snap. "You fucking son of a bitch!"

Klaus cast an evil look at Damon before turning back to the door that he was at. Damon immediately recognized it as Delena's bedroom. "You touch my daughter and I swear to fucking god-"

"You are in no position to be making threats, seeing as you are chained up in your own mind. You can't do anything to stop me." Klaus laughed as he made Damon's body reach for the sleeping child on the bed. Damon could only watch as Klaus controlled his body like it was his own.

Delena slowly opened her eyes at the feeling of getting tugged and saw Damon standing above her, holding her by the hair and yanking harshly, causing her to let out a cry of pain. "Get up little girl." Damon sneered harshly in her ear while slapping her round cheeks.

"Daddy no." Delena cried while Damon threw her into the air and slammed her tiny body into the celling before falling back onto the ground.

"Isn't this fun sweetie?" Damon cooed mockingly while picking up his hysterical daughter and slamming her repeatedly into the brightly colored wall, slowly staining it with blood.

Back in the prison that he was in, the real Damon could only watch in horror as Klaus tortured his daughter in his own body. The crying and sobbing coming from his daughter made Damon sick to his stomach. He wanted nothing more then to take control for only a few minutes and drive a stake through his heart, killing Klaus and himself in the process.

Klaus let out an evil laugh as Damon bit into his daughter's neck, draining her of her rich blood. "How does it feel Damon to be causing your family so much pain?"

"I'm going to murder you, take out your organs, and put them in a bowl!" Damon screamed as he tugged harder at the shackles bounding him to this stone wall.

Klaus laughed, turning towards him. "Too bad you can't get rid of me. I will stay in this body until I have accomplished my mission."

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Damon growled out.

"To tear your family apart." Klaus simply replied. "Elena will hate you so much and your daughter will be too afraid to go around you so you will have no other choice but to leave Mystic Falls. Then I will have Elena all to myself."

Damon's eyes widened. "That's what this is all about? You want Elena?"

Klaus laughed. "She'll make a good sex slave."

Damon could only see red as he continued to glare hatefully at Klaus. "How did you even get into my body?"

Klaus made Damon's body drop the sniveling child to the ground and he turned to the chained up Damon. "That burn on your wrist is how I am able to reside here. The only way you can get rid of me is to remove the burn but you never will."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Damon snapped.

"Because once everyone figures it out your precious family will be dead!" Klaus let out an evil laugh as he turned around and used Damon's body to kick Delena into the wall and walk out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The possessed Damon headed towards the couch where Elena laid, bleeding and broken. Damon tugged at his shackles more and more, trying to get free but unable to break the binds that held him there. "Get away from her!"

Klaus shook his finger towards Damon, smirking. "Ah ah, she has to learn her manners. I'm going to show her who is in charge."

Damon's eyes widened when realization hit. "Don't you DARE!"

"Oh but I will." Klaus laughed to himself as Damon picked up Elena in his arms and ran inhumanely to their bedroom. Elena gasped as her shirt was ripped in half along with her bra.

"Damon stop!"

Klaus grinned as he ripped Elena's pants and underwear off and forced himself inside of her, not even giving her a chance to adjust. Elena's screams were that of pure pain as she gripped the bedsheets, hot tears burning her skin.

The chained up Damon turned his head away in pure disgust and tried to block out Elena's terrifying screams. They echoed in his ears and everywhere around him. Klaus just smiled at Damon's obvious distress. "What's wrong Damon? I thought you wanted to show her who was boss?"

Damon snarled and tugged on his restraints even harder, his eyes a riveting reddened color and his fangs visible. "You have no idea how gruesome your death is going to be!"

"All talk and no bite, as usual." Klaus turned around to the sobbing woman lying on the bed. He smirked as he instructed mental commands to Damon's body. Damon smirked as he went into the kitchen and came back out with a knife. Elena cried helplessly as she was forcefully being yanked up by her hair and held in an upright position as Damon ran the knife across her bare chest, creating a trail of lukewarm blood that he happily lapped up, ignoring Elena's painful cries.

Klaus grinned as he watched the real Damon's anger flare up. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it. "I think I'm gonna go have a little more fun with your daughter. Her screams excited me."

"You monster!" Damon screamed in pure rage and hate. "I hope you enjoy hell because that's EXACTLY where you will be going!"

Klaus smirked. "That is if I ever die." He turned towards Damon and a stake appeared in his hands. He advanced towards Damon, stake poised towards his chest. "I'll let you on a little secret before I kill you. The only way to remove the scar from your arm is by having an extremely powerful witch preform some type of very ancient magic. But unfortunately for you, the only witch that has ever done that was Emily, the most powerful witch out there but now she's dead. And Bonnie isn't nearly as strong as her so I'm not too worried."

Damon growled, watching as Klaus held the stake up to Damon's heart. He pulled back and just as he was about to plunge it into Damon's body he let out a hiss of pain as he fell to the floor. "That bitch!"

Damon smirked, watching Klaus being affected that Elena bravely interjected into his body. It was affecting him too but not as much as Klaus since he was in control of his body. "Payback's a fucking bitch isn't it? And since you are not in your body you are affected by the vervain." Damon could feel the shackles loosening with every passing second and he ripped free, watching the chains shatter into little pieces. "Now what was I gonna do to you? Oh yeah, this." Klaus screamed in pain as Damon repeatedly rammed the stake into Klaus chest again and again, each thrust more powerful then the next. "You thought you could get away with this? Did you? ANSWER ME!" Damon snarled animal like as he slammed him up against the stone wall and pinned him to it by using the stake. He smirked as he stepped back and examined his handy work. Blood ran down Klaus face and his clothes were tattered. Blood seeped out of his mouth and his eyes were bloodshot as they glared up lividly at Damon. "You know this won't hold me for long. Once that vervain wears off I'll rip this stake out of my heart and plunge it into yours!"

"We'll see about that." Damon replied as walked up to the forefront of his brain and regained control. Behind him Klaus let out a laugh.

"Even if you do regain control and reunite with your wife, do you honestly think that she'll believe you when you tell her that I'm really the one that is doing this?"

Damon scoffed in Klaus's direction. "You're forgetting that the undying trust my wife has in me. She knows I will never do this and it won't take long to get her to believe my story."

Klaus just grinned as evil grin as he watched the fear wash over Damon. He looked at the passed out version of his body and forced himself to wake up.

Elena's hands were shaking as she held the stake firmly in her hands. She had no idea how long Damon was going to be out but she had to get him to the basement before he woke up. Quickly, she grabbed Damon's pant legs and drug him down the stairs and to the door that led to the vervain room. She dropped Damon's legs and processed to open the door when a quiet "no" startled her. "Elena, please don't do this."

Elena turned around, surprise suffusing her face as she stared at Damon. He looked beaten and wore down, definitely not the Damon she had encountered moments ago. "Elena," Damon began, his voice cracking. "That wasn't me who did that to you."

Elena just stared at Damon before her face hardened into a steely glare. "Oh, then who was it?"

"It was Klaus." Damon replied quickly. "He's been taking over my mind and making me do these horrid things that I would never do to you or the baby! You have to believe me Elena. Please."

Elena studied his face for a minute, before shaking her head and opening the door. "I believe you, but either way I have to keep you down here and drug you up with vervain. I can't have that monster near me or Delena."

Damon nodded, he'd take any punishment he could until they removed Klaus from his mind. "We have to hurry. The vervain is wearing off."

Elena nodded, running down the steps and grabbing the chains, waiting for Damon. When he didn't come a leap of fear ran through her. What if Klaus regained control? What if the vervain didn't hold him down long enough? "Damon?"

Elena took a small step away from the chains and screamed as a blur ran infront of her and threw her into the stone brick wall. Damon smiled evilly as he grabbed Elena's bloody face and kissed it softly. "Miss me Elena?"

A/N: I hoped that explained a couple of things. If you are still confused then PM me and I'll try and explain the whole "being trapped in the brain" part lol. Hope you liked this chap! Please review!


	8. Torture Continues

Delena Chapter 8 Torture Continues

Wow 50 reviews already? You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! I'll try to keep the chapters interesting enough for you!

Elena looked up into Damon's face, fear taking over her body. Damon just smirked sinisterly. "We're gonna have so much fun."

"Get out of my husband's head you MONSTER!" Elena screamed as she slapped Damon hard across the head.

Damon slowly moved his head into upright position, glaring daggers at Elena. "That wasn't very nice." He grabbed Elena and started chaining her up to the wall.

Elena screamed as she thrashed and kicked at him, trying to get away but to no avail. Damon successfully chained her to the wall and let an evil smile cross his face.

Klaus let a joyous smile spread across his face as he watched Damon whip Elena with a chain, making her screams loud and pleasing to his ears. He turned around to the unconscious Damon lying on the ground, the stake mere inches from his heart. "That'll teach him to meddle in my affairs." Klaus smirked as his eyes lit up with an evil glint.

Damon soon dropped the chain that he used to whip Elena and looked at the horrid reddened welts that covered up her entire body. Elena looked up at Damon with bloodshot eyes, begging him to stop. "Damon I know that you are in there. You have to fight him. Don't let him do this to us."

Damon's evil smirk extended as he neared his face a few inches from her, breathing heavily. "But I am Damon. Who else would I be?"

"You're a monster." Elena spat out venomously which caused a laugh to escape Damon's lips.

"I'm a monster? I believe that the person you married is one. Look at what he's done to you!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS DOING THIS! NOT HIM!" Elena screamed while hot tears burned the side of her face.

"Well, your daughter doesn't know that now does she? In fact, I haven't heard from her since I left her bedroom."

Elena's eyes widened in fury. "What did you do to her?"

Damon looked at her innocently. "We just had a little Daddy/daughter bonding. It was fun."

"You hurt my baby and I swear-" Damon growled as he slapped Elena across the face.

"No talking princess." He grinned as he vanished to Delena's room and swung the door open. "Delena..."

He eyes traveled to the bed and found Delena huddled under the covers, crying hysterically. He ripped the blankets from her and picked her up, ignoring her cries as he walked down stairs. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and held Delena out infront of him, examining her red face and puffy eyes. He grinned evilly as he grabbed Delena's arm and with one flick movement, snapped the bone in half.

Klaus eyes gleamed with excitement as the snapping and dislocating of bones could be heard. He loved this. His eyes traveled back to the unconscious Damon on the floor and in a flash picked him up and slapped the sides of his cheeks. "Wake up Damon. You don't want to miss seeing your daughter now do you?"

Damon groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around, trying to get them to adjust. They landed on Klaus and in a flash Damon gripped him by the throat. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Showing you how breakable these humans you love so much are." Klaus threw Damon off of him and grabbed new chains and chained Damon back up to the wall, making escape impossible. "Now you are just going to sit back and watch as I have tons of fun with your wife."

"Stay away from her or you will regret it!"

Klaus just smirked. Now the real fun can began.

Delena continued screaming as Damon drug her body into the basement, setting her on the ground next to the stone wall. He grabbed her hands that hung motionlessly next to her body and chained them up. Elena screamed at him to stop, but he just ignored her as he slapped Delena a couple of times before standing back up and ripping the chains off of Elena and throwing her battered body to the cold ground. Elena cried out in pain as Damon ripped her clothes off and unbuckled his belt, slapping it loudly against the wind. He flipped Elena over onto her stomach, enjoying watching Elena's stomach turn in utter revulsion. Delena cried harder as Elena screamed out loudly as black fire erupted on her backside, suffusing it with an intense pain that shot out everywhere. Damon just smiled evilly as he dropped the belt to the ground and took off his pants and boxers.

Damon watched this scene unfold with horrid eyes. He couldn't believe that someone would be this sick and depraved. He wished that he could tell Elena that everything was going to be ok, but that would be a lie. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch anymore.

Klaus just grinned evilly as Damon rammed himself inside Elena again and again, tearing her up from the inside out. Damon tugged weakly on the chains, looking at Klaus with raging blue storms.

Klaus just smiled in amusement as his gaze flickered to Damon's steely one. He smirked, watching the possessed Damon hurt Elena more. Damon could feel tears prickling at the ends of his eyelids. He couldn't bear to watch this anymore. His little girl's screams were more worst then having vervain injected in him. Seeing his wife getting raped was a hundred times painful then having a stake rammed into his body. He'd take that kind of pain any day as long as they were kept out of harm's way.

"Stop it please." Elena sobbed as Damon continued to ram himself harder and harder inside Elena. He could feel her walls tightening around him. He smirked wickedly as he grabbed Elena by the hair and yanked her head up, forcing her teary eyes to look at him. "You're so pathetic. Not even worth my time. But your screams make up for the fact that you are just a pathetic human and could never keep up with me."

Elena sobbed loudly as Damon continued to slam his hardened member inside Elena. She gripped at the bare ground in pain. She had never felt this much pain in her entire life. Her eyes looked over to see Delena watching them, a horrified look etched on her face. "Delena close your eyes." Elena pleaded. She knew Delena had seen way too much but she knew that Klaus wasn't done torturing her yet. She didn't want her daughter to see her in anymore pain.

Damon's eyes narrowed at Delena who had her hands over her eyes. "Open your eyes. Do it before I do it for you!"

When Delena made no move to do as she was told, Damon pulled himself out of Elena and stormed over there to the chained up child. He leaned in close her ear, his breath making her shiver. "Open your fucking eyes right now."

Delena slowly brought them down and immediately started to sob. Damon smirked as he grabbed some tape and taped Delena's eyelids back. "There, now we won't have any problems." He strode back to Elena and flipped her over on her stomach.

Elena screamed as a stabbing pain was felt between her legs. Damon grinned. "This is how gays do it. Fun isn't it?"

Elena only responded by screaming as he forced himself inside of her. Her screams got louder and louder as each second went by. After what seemed like an eternity, Damon ripped himself out of her, causing an agonizing scream to echo off the dirt caked walls of the basement. Damon looked down at the bleeding, crying, and broken woman at his feet, his eyes set into hard stone. Roughly, he dragged Elena by the hair and pushed her up against the wall, quickly chaining up her body. He looked down at her ripped and totally demolished clothes and shook his head. "Looks like I need to get you some clothes. But I'll do that later when I feel like it." A cruel smile enveloped his face as he bent down and kissed Elena's forehead. Elena tried to turn her head away but she was far too weak to do anything else.

With a satisfied smile, Damon stood up and walked out of the basement, slamming the door behind him.

"YOU MONSTER!" Damon screamed as he struggled to break free of the binds that held him captive.

Klaus just grinned evilly as he turned to face him. "What's wrong Damon? Jealous much that I got to be with your wife and child and you didn't?"

"You sick freak." Damon sputtered out, completely disgusted by what he just saw.

"Oh, but this is only the beginning." Klaus grinned. "I think I might just have some fun with your daughter just like I did Elena."

"Just tell me what you want!" Damon screamed, his patience completely worn out. "I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt them anymore."

"Is this begging I hear?" Klaus laughed as he stepped infront of Damon, their faces nearly touching. "I won't stop until your precious little family is dead."

Damon felt his body explode with pain as a blast of vervain exploded throughout every part of his body. He screamed until his throat become dry and raw. Klaus slammed his fist into Damon's head, knocking him out cold. He stepped away from Damon and let his eyes shine with dark amusement. "Now the real fun can begin."

A/N: Oh crap! Man this is awful! What do you guys think is going to happen next? Review to find out!

Since the holidays are coming I plan to update this story everyday if I don't get a case of major writer's block. Look for the next update to this story early next week and thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	9. Saved

Chapter 9

It has been a few days since the possessed Damon beat and raped Elena and left her in the basement with Delena. Her muscles were sore and her body felt ripped apart. Dried blood clung to her body and her insides felt like they were burning with ever lasting fire. "Damon please, fight off Klaus and get your body back."

Her eyes traveled over to Delena who was lying on the stone cold ground. Her bones were poking against her skin and blood pooled in a circle around her body. Elena let out a choked sob at seeing her daughter withering in pain. If she could, she would take all of her pain away in a heartbeat.

The slamming of a door and the sound of boots slamming on metal steps alerted Elena as she turned her head, seeing the smirking face of Damon. A cold shiver went through her as she stared into his lifeless cold eyes.

Elena's POV

My whole body trembled as he edged closer. I saw the glint in his eyes and his tongue slowly move over his dry lips. My heart rate increased as veins appeared around his eyes and two white daggers poked out from his lips. I was beyond terrified, knowing he could kill Delena and I without even blinking, with no remorse. I knew that the real Damon was in there somewhere, fighting the monster that had taken over his body.

"Hello sweetheart." he purred as he inched his mouth closer to my neck.

I glared at him as I turned my face away in disgust, refusing to look at him. He grabbed my chin and forced my eyes to look at his depraved face. His eyes stared me down with an evil look, one that made me shake all over. His hands gripped my forearm and tightened, causing a cry of pain to escape my cracked lips. Tears leaked from my eyes as I stared at my possessed husband. I knew he was in there. The problem is though, I didn't know if he was still trying to fight or if Klaus completely destroyed his spirit. "Just leave me alone."

A hard slap to the face silenced me as he lowered his mouth to my neck, his fangs grazing the fragile skin that held me together. "You should know better then to talk to me like that. Bad girl."

I sobbed heavily as he yanked me off of the cold ground and into his arms, stroking my face roughly. These were not caring gestures. There was nothing "caring" about this Damon. He had been taken over by Klaus and god knows what else he'll do to us. "What do you want from us?" I cried helplessly.

Damon's eyes darkened as red veins appeared around his eyes. His face instantly appeared next to my ear, making me shudder. "I want you to shut the hell up and let me have my way with you."

I stared at him in horror, not sure what I was hearing. Didn't he already have his way with me, more times then I can count? Why does he still want to continue? "You've already had your way with me. Just leave us alone and give Damon back!"

He just shook his head and I watched as his fangs elongate and rip into my neck, spilling red life everywhere on the dirt caked floor. I screamed loudly, hearing my screams echo in the dimly lit basement. I cried as I tried to move away, but he just held me in place and continued feeding.

Soon, he stopped and pulled away, showing me his reddened lips. His ran his tongue over his lips and cleaned the blood off, smirking at me the entire time. I cried out helplessly as he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, hitting it into the wall. He stood up and looked down at me with nothing but coldness. "God you are no fun."

"Just leave me alone." I sputtered out bravely, glaring at him through my glassy eyed.

Surprisingly, he didn't get angry like I thought he would. He just smirked and laughed coldly. "I guess I'll go have fun with your daughter then."

My eyes widened and I felt explicable rage take over my body. My eyes glared up at Damon lividly. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Try and stop me." he replied as he walked over to Delena, picking her up by the scuff of her neck and shaking her little body roughly. "Wake up angel."

Delena's eyes shot open and in an instant she started screaming as Damon slapped her heard across the face, snapping her neck to one side. "Shut up." Damon growled as he threw her across the basement and into the cold walls. I immediately started bawling as Damon advanced towards her, the intent to protect her burned within me. Shakily, I rose to my feet but fell back down due to the dizzy spell that was making me fall in and out of unconsciouses. I watched through horrific eyes as the possessed Damon grabbed Delena and punched her hard in the stomach, laughing diabolically as she coughed and tried to get air back into her lungs.

"Please, I'm begging you!" I cried, unable to take this any longer. "You can do whatever you want with me. Just please, leave Delena alone. She's only a baby!"

"And you seriously think I care?" Damon sneered as tore into Delena's skin, ripping her veins and causing blood to run down her neck.

I watched as Damon continued to slowly kill her, feeling completely powerless to do anything. Suddenly, a gust of wind hit me hard and Damon was sent flying into the opposite wall. I looked with groggy eyes as a male figure blurred in my vision. The last thing I remember before passing out was being picked up and held protectively against a muscular chest. "Delena." I managed to choke out weakly before I was overcome with darkness.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I had major writer's block and didn't know if I wanted to do this in Elena's POV or not. Please review and I promise I will update quicker!

On a side note, I plan to end this story around chapter 15 or so. It just depends how many ideas I get. I already have the last chapter written so I'm just waiting for the perfect time to post it. I really want to make this a long story with alot of torture, drama, etc to make the ending powerful. Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Heartache

Chapter 10 Heartache

Elena's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I slowly sat up in shock, looking around the room I was in and then at my body. I was fully clothed, wearing a pink shirt with skinny jeans. I slowly climbed off the bed I was on with surprising ease. All the pain I was feeling before had vanished and my strength has returned. Who saved me? Where was Delena? Was she safe? All these thoughts and more ran through my head as I ran my hand lightly on the golden top of the huge dresser.

I snapped my head up as the closed door infront of me opened, revealing my savior. My breath got caught in my throat as I stared into his lit up emerald eyes, unable to tear my gaze away as one word left my mouth. "Stefan."

****  
No one's POV

The possessed Damon groaned angrily as he awoke, finding himself chained to the wall and the smell of vervain was strong. That bitch! He screamed in his mind as he tugged on the chains. Almost instantly, a bucket full of vervain fell and hit him square in the face. Loud sizing sounds could be heard followed by agonizing screams. He growled viscously and waited for the burning pain to wither away, while thinking of horrid things that he could do to Elena. His eyes squeezed shut in unbearable pain as the vervain became too much for him and he blacked out.

Damon groaned as he slowly climbed to his feet, the effects of being poisoned by the vervain still lingered but he fought through it as he rose to his feet. Darkness suffused him but having his vampire senses he was able to pierce through the darkness with his shining blue orbs. His eyes widened when he saw Klaus's body lying in the center of his brain, passed out. And from the feel of it he was too. A small smirk lit up Damon's face as he closed his eyes and reconnected himself to his normal bodily controls. Life surged through him and his body glowed slightly. He had never felt so happy to be back in control of his actions in his life.

Soon, searing pain lit his body on fire and he let out a small scream, feeling the strong affects of vervain on his outer shell. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought through it, forcing his body to wake up. "I have to do this. For Elena. For Delena. I have to push through this pain and I'll be able to see them again." With one final scream of pure agony and scorching pain of fire, Damon willed his body awake and broke free of the chains. His eyes scanned the basement that he was in, all of the memories of what his possessed body did hit him full force. His eyes widened as his body shook with anger, revulsion, and pure disgust. The screams of Elena and Delena rang in his head like a broken record, reminding him of what he did to them.

A choked sob broke through his lips at this realization. He couldn't believe what he did. He didn't want to believe it. But the memories and pain were still there, almost taunting him with what he did. A silent tear trickled down his face at the memory of his daughter screaming and pleading him to stop. The pain was almost too much to bear. He couldn't live with himself, knowing that they were suffering and it was all because of him.

There was no repairing the damage that was done, but he had to see Elena, even if she staked him in his non beating heart. He deserved whatever punishment he got. With one final look at the cause of his distraught, Damon vanished. "I'm coming Elena."

Elena's POV

I watched Stefan set a cup of steaming hot chocolate in my hands. I smiled up at him gratefully. "Thank you so much Stefan."

He smiled as he softly kissed my forehead. "Even though we aren't together, you know I still care about you."

I smiled softly at his words. He had a wonderful wife and beautiful little boy and yet his still cared for me like I was still his. Then, it hit me. Where was Delena? I looked up at him panicked for a moment before he laughed and answered my unasked question. "Relax, Delena is just fine. She's happily playing with Kefan and Katherine is watching them. We gave her some blood and she's just fine now."

"Thank god." I breathed, laying onto Stefan's chest, letting my tears spill over. Stefan looked deep into my eyes as he brushed away my tears and kissed my tear stained cheeks softly.

"Everything is going to be ok."

I nodded, wiping away the rest of my tears. My face became serious again as I took in his stoned face. "Stefan, that's not really Damon-"

"I know." Stefan whispered softly, stroking my hair in an attempt to keep my calm. "Damon would never do those horrid things to you. I knew something was up the second I knocked him off of Delena. He was completely cold, emotionless, everything that he was when he first arrived to town, only this was ten times worse."

"I know. It's Klaus. He for into his brain and took it over. He's the one who has been really doing this to us." I replied, keeping my eyes firmly fixed onto Stefan's face.

His eyes widened in shock. "I thought Damon killed him, but apparently I was wrong."

I nodded, tears gathering in my eyes once again. I had no idea what came over Damon until he managed to gain back some control and tell me that Klaus was pulling the strings. "I just want him back Stefan." I sobbed, unable to keep my spiraling emotions under control.

Stefan held me like a baby in his arms, murmuring consoling words in my ears. A feeling of protectiveness washed over me, something I haven't felt in a long time. I looked up into Stefan's burning green eyes and buried my face deeper into his chest as I spilled my heart out to him. He cradled my head in his arms and kissed the top of it softly. "Thank you." I managed to breathe out, regaining control of my emotions. I pulled away from him and quickly got off the bed, slipping on some converse that Stefan offered me and headed out the open door.

I walked until I reached the kitchen and saw Katherine there, opening the fridge and pulling out two juice boxes. She turned around and caught my stare. "Hello Elena." she smiled at me as she set the boxes on the table. "So I see Stefan got you out of your depression."

I laughed softly. "Something like that. I was really upset but Stefan helped me. I just hope that I can fix Damon before it's too late."

Katherine nodded, shutting the fridge and grabbing the juice. "I was just getting the kids a drink, would you like any?"

I nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling my mouth go dry and my stomach growl loudly. It had been days since I ate anything.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate as Katherine set a plate of sandwiches and chips infront of me. "I'll be back." Katherine said quickly as she disappeared down a narrow hallway. I chewed my food slowly, the knot in my stomach still hasn't gone away. Katherine came back moments later, taking a seat next to me and watched me eat. "It's hard, isn't it? Seeing the one you love abuse you?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes down on my food. "I just want to know why Klaus is doing this. Why us? Why did he come after us?"

Katherine stared intensely at me, her face forming a hard line. "He just likes to see people suffer, Elena. He sees enjoyment in people's pain. He has no heart, no remorse."

"I gathered that much." I replied, picking up a chip and biting into it. I turned to Katherine with fear in my eyes. "How are we supposed to stop him?"

Katherine sighed, looking at me seriously. "Sadly, you can't. Klaus is the oldest vampire of all time. He can never be taken down, even in spirit form. The only one who had ever taken him down was Emily, and that was when he possessed my body."

"He possessed you? Why?"

Katherine groaned. "To get back at me for running. It took all of Emily's power to destroy him and remove the burn from my hand. But later, Klaus was somehow reborn and is even stronger then ever."

My face drained of all its color. I stared agape at Katherine for the longest time before speaking. "How was he reborn?"

"By a very old witch who wanted him back. I will never understand witches." Katherine rolled her eyes and took my empty plate, placing it in the sink. She opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, grabbing the straw and taking a small sip before setting it on the counter and returning her eyes to mine. "We'll find a way to destroy him Elena. It may not be easy but it's surely not impossible."

I nodded, grateful for Katherine's words. They put me somewhat at ease but still didn't help my stomach become paralyzed by fear every time I thought of him. He was hurting everyone that I cared deeply about. Delena, Damon, and there's no doubt in my mind he will go after the rest of my family and friends too. He had to be stopped.

A knock at the door alerted me and I looked over at Katherine to see that she moved beside me, a look of fear flashed on her face before she recovered and ordered me to stay where I was. I nodded, watching Katherine speed over to the door and soon hushed voices were heard. I strained to hear what they were saying but they were speaking too low for human ears to hear.

Soon, footsteps were heard and Katherine emerged, her expression tedious as she motioned for someone to follow her. My breathing froze to a sudden halt as I stared at him standing there. My blood ran cold and the urge to scream was pushing at my lips but I held it in as I was captured by his turquoise eyes that were completely transformed. Sadness, fear, disgust, and a sliver of happiness shined through the stormy depths. "Damon." I breathed, wanting to run up to him and hug him. I wanted to feel his warm embrace that he reserved for Delena and I but for some reason my feet were glued to their spot and I couldn't move. I just stood there, frozen in place.

Then, it hit me. I was being held by fear, fear that he was going to hurt me. I tried to shake it off and tell myself that this was the real Damon but my body wouldn't listen to me. It stayed rooted to the spot on the tile floor, like some invisible force was holding it there and wouldn't let go. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of standing there and looking into each other's eyes, Damon finally spoke; in a voice so soft and weak I barely recognized it. "Elena, I'm so sorry."

My head spun at hearing his soft, caring voice. It had been awhile since I had heard that side of him. I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out. It was as if my mind and body were telling each other to ignore him for all the horrid things he did to me while my heart told me to talk to him. I opened my mouth to speak again when Damon cut me off. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but this is the only chance I may have to ever speak to you. I-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes seemed to be staring past me. I turned around and was shocked to see Delena standing there, her eyes frozen on Damon. Little rivers ran down her face as she broke out into hysterics, running towards me at full speed and wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. I stood there in shock for a full second before reaching down and holding the sobbing child close to my chest, murmuring words of contort to her. "Baby it's ok. Shh Daddy's not going to hurt you anymore."

Her gut wrenching sobs broke my heart as I held her protectively against my chest and looked back at Damon. The expression on his face was absolutely heartbreaking. It looked like someone just killed him. Well, technically he did. His were filled with so much guilt and pain that it was hard to even look at him for long. I turned away quickly so I wouldn't have a mental breakdown. That's the last thing Damon needs.

Tears fell from my eyes as I looked into Damon's wounded soul that used to hold so much pride and joy. All of that was gone now and replaced by nothing but anger and guilt. He hated himself for what he did to us, for how he treated us those past few days. But I had to make him understand that it wasn't his doing, it was Klaus's. "Damon," I spoke bravely, shifting Delena in my arms so she was in a more comfortable position, "this wasn't-"

"Don't you dare tell me that it wasn't my fault!" Damon snapped harshly. "I'm the one who did it, I was too damn weak against Klaus! It's my fault for not being strong enough to protect you!"

My body shook from his words. I never expected him to lash out like that. I knew he must be in immense pain from Klaus but he shouldn't blame himself for being weak. It wasn't his fault. None of this was his fault so why couldn't he see that? "Damon, this is not your fault!" I yelled with tears coursing down my face. "Can't you see that? Klaus did this. He wanted to break us. He wanted to destroy us. You were only trying to fight against him. You have nothing to feel ashamed about."

Damon growled as he disappeared and appeared inches within my face. Reflexively, I hugged Delena close to my body and looked into his ocean eyes that were filled with so much pain. The angry waves soon died down and he his face returned to its soft features. "Elena," he spoke so softly I was barely about to hear the words. "This is all on me. I let Klaus get to me. I let my cocky, badass, gloating side get the best of me in our fight. And what did that get me? It made my most horrid nightmare come to life. I've always feared this, ever since we had Delena. I always feared that I would say or do the wrong thing and you pay the consequences for it."

I watched as a gentle hand came up and softly brushed away all my tears that were mattered onto my face. I sobbed quietly as he pulled me into a hug, leaning into him the best I could while holding Delena who was shaking violently. Finally, we broke apart and I saw his eyes move down to Delena who was crying softly into my shirt. I gently moved her away and kissed her forehead lovingly while wiping away all of her tears. It hurt to see my baby in this much pain. I hated every second of it. "Sweetie, Daddy wants to talk to you."

I let out a gasp as Delena's watery gaze met mine. She choked out in a sob, "I no wanna talk to him. He bad. He hurt me. I hate him."

The sound of my heart shattering at her words was deafening. I couldn't believe that I would hear those words come from Delena's mouth but then again I half expected her to feel this way about him. I just didn't expect to hear the words said straight to my face, and Damon's too.

Fearing the worst, my eyes traveled up to Damon to see the same coldness in them. I gasped, fearing that Klaus had once again regained control, but relaxed as the cold shell fell apart and soon his pain fell from his eyes one by one. I wanted to do something, anything, to ease the pain he was feeling in his heart but there was nothing I could do. Those words would keep repeating themselves over and over in his head now.

"Elena." His voice was the weakest I heard it yet. If I didn't know any better then I would say he was crying. "You have to stay away from me. I have to stay away from you. I can no longer be apart in your life anymore."

I stared at his face for a moment before I gripped his fingers reassuringly, holding them firmly in my hands. "You won't be apart from us forever. Only until we get that monster out of you."

He stared at me for a long time, not saying anything. Finally, he leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead. After exchanging a longing look at Delena, he turned on his heel and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for the short one I posted yesterday. Please review!

Gosh, will Damon ever catch a break? And will Delena ever love him again? Will Klaus leave his body? Only way to find out is to review!:) Thank you for reading!


	11. The Plan and Rescue

Chapter 11 The Plan

A/N: I've been thinking about this and a couple people have requested it so I'm gonna do a chapter in Damon's POV. Hope you enjoy!

Damon's POV

I wanted to scream. I wanted to kill something. I wanted to do anything then feel this pain in my undead heart. The pain burned like fire inside of me. I have never felt so guilt ridden in my entire life.

Elena. I can never forgive myself for what i did. I can't forgive myself for being so weak and not being about to protect the two most important people in my life. I hated myself for it. I don't deserve someone like her.

I looked out into the damp, wet thickens of the woods. The leaves cluttered together in a wet hump and the wind blew harshly around me. I stared out into the dark abyss, watching the darkness crawl around me.

"I hate him." My daughter's words repeated like an endless record in my head. She has every right to hate me. I treated her so terribly. I don't deserve her or Elena, who had foolishly tried to tell me that it wasn't me who did that to her. If I hadn't been so weak then none of this would've happened. I feel so powerless when he has control over me, I hate it. I hate Klaus with a burning passion that I have never felt towards anyone. Not even Katherine.

I gasped in shock as I was being pulled violently out of my mind and shoved to the ground. I glared daggers as I looked up into the amused face of Klaus, hand on a stake. I closed my eyes as fire engulfed my body.

Elena's POV

After putting Delena to sleep, I walked back into the living room where Katherine, Stefan, and Bonnie stood. Bonnie was flipping through her spell book and Stefan and Katherine were watching her intently. "Anything yet?" I asked, sitting next to Stefan.

He shook his head. "No not yet. Bonnie is still trying to find a spell to remove the burn but it is not easy. According to legend, Klaus's mark is nearly impossible to remove. It took all of Emily's power to remove it from Katherine's body and she died in the process. But with two witches on our side, it should be a little easier."

I blinked in confusion. "Two witches?"

"My cousin Lucy is coming over. She's going to help us." Bonnie replied as she flipped to the last page and found what she was looking for. "Here it is. The spell that will free Damon from Klaus's control."

I stood up and quickly walked over to her, looking down at the book then back up at her. "Are you sure that this will work?"

Bonnie nodded, looking at all of us with dead serious eyes. "It will work. This is the same spell Emily used to get Klaus out of Katherine's mind. With the combined effort of Lucy and I, we can't fail."

I nodded, wishing I could be as optimistic but I found little strength to do so. Bonnie took my hands and looked me in the eyes. Her brown eyes were so full of determination and confidence I couldn't look away. "Elena, Damon will be back soon. I promise Emily and I will get Klaus gone for good."

"Thanks Bonnie." I replied while smiling.

A loud knock at the door grabbed our attention as Bonnie went to answer it. I sat down besides Stefan and Katherine and waited for Bonnie. After a few minutes, she walked in with Lucy trailing behind her. Lucy smiled as she greeted us and stood next to Bonnie, looking at the spell that was on the page. "Well, this is going to be hard to do but with two Bennett witches it should be easier."

"What exactly are you going to do?" I asked nervously. I was still worried about this. I knew I shouldn't be. I was more worried about the aftermath then anything else. How would Damon act towards us? Will our lives return to normal? But more importantly, will I be able to look at him the same way I used to? No, there was no doubt in my mind that I would never give up on him, after all we have been through. He loved me and I loved him. I wasn't about to let Klaus destroy that.

"We need to get him trapped first. A room will do just fine. Then once he's in the room we have to get him still and perform the spell. It may take awhile and Damon has to be completely still for it to work. Which means, we need an abundant amount of vervain and stakes. Once we remove the mark, Damon will be free of Klaus."

I nodded, taking all of this in. There was so many things we had to do, but luring Damon into a room while under the control of Klaus is the hardest task. He won't come easily. I had to improvise. We had to get rid of Klaus. "When do we do this?"

"Tonight." Lucy replied adamantly, looking over at Bonnie who nodded.

"Let's do this." Katherine said while looking over at Stefan. "He needs to pay."

Stefan nodded, making eye contact with me. I smiled. We were going to make Klaus pay.

The sky darkened noticeably as Lucy, Bonnie, and I made our way towards the boarding house. I exchanged a worried glance at Bonnie but Lucy just smiled encouragingly at me. "You can do it Elena."

"Ok." I turned around and barely rapped on the hard wood door. I tensed as I heard footsteps and jumped back as the door slammed open, revealing Damon. He looked pissed.

As soon as his eyes landed on me, a wicked smile formed on his face. I put on a brave face to try and not appear like I was scared. "Hello Damon, or should I say Klaus."

"Elena." he breathed out, eyeing me hungrily. "It's been too long."

I nodded, letting a dark smile cross my face as well. He stared at me in confusion before a pained look crossed his face. "What the hell?" He glared at me steely as he held his forehead in pain.

I smiled. "If you want the pain to stop then I suggest you come with me. If you don't then the pain will continue."

"You little-" he gasped out as he groaned, almost dropping to his knees. "Alright, I'll go with you. Then I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart piece by piece."

"If you say so." I grinned at him as I walked off of the Salvatore property and a couple blocks down the street. I could feel Damon's breath hitting my face every step but I ignored it and kept walking until I reached an old abandoned warehouse. The coat was a faded gray color and it looked a bit rusted, like no one had lived in it for atleast a year. It was perfect.

Damon eyed me suspiciously as I opened the warehouse door and quickly walked inside, turning around to face Damon. "Well, aren't you going to come inside?"

A sneer spread across Damon's face and he laughed evilly. "You seriously think I'm that stupid to fall for an obvious trap?"

I let a small smile cross my face as Stefan appeared behind Damon with a stake gun. "Actually yes, I do."

The sound of air whooshing and Damon's screams filled the quiet sky. Stefan quickly grabbed a vervain dart and stabbed it into Damon's stomach, causing him to drop to the floor. I watched as Katherine reached down and helped carry Damon inside and laid him down in the middle of three candles that formed the outline of a triangle. Lucy soon came out with Bonnie and grabbed Damon's wrist with the mark. I watched as they coated it in white powder and gently laid it down onto the ground.

Bonnie opened the spell book and stood by Lucy, linking their hands together. I watched as the flames rose dramatically. The white powder ignited on Damon's skin and suffused the mark, slowly growing more intense by the second.

Klaus screamed in agonizing pain as he fell to the floor, his control over Damon slipping away quickly. Damon's eyes snapped open and broke the chains that held him bound to the wall in half, walking over to the fallen Klaus and kicked him hard in the face, knocking him backwards. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Damon's smirk soon faded to one of confusion as Klaus threw his head back and laughed insanely. "You seriously think that you have won? Fool, this is only the beginning of your pain! You may have gotten rid of me but no one will forget the horrid things that you did! They will haunt you forever. Every time you look at them you will become crippled with explicable amount of pain. You may be able to erase their memories of what happened, but you can't erase your own. No matter how much you try to block them out they will still be there, reminding you of the monster that you really are."

Damon growled as he glared at Klaus. He knew that he was right; he would never escape the horrors of what he did. He had been too weak and let Klaus get to him. His eyes narrowed as he gripped Klaus's neck. "Get the hell out of my body!"

Klaus screamed as a white light enveloped his body. Damon let go of his neck and watched as he sizzled and burned. Rotting flesh dripped off and fell as Klaus was slowly being destroyed. Damon continued to watch until his body completely dispersed into nothing but ashes. "At last, it's over." Damon closed his eyes as he could feel himself regaining control of his functions. But even though Klaus was gone, his words remained stuck in Damon's head. How would he redeem himself after what "he" did? Damon didn't know how he was going to get his family back, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Elena's POV

The fire on Damon's wrist died down, dissolving into nothing. The mark that Klaus left was no longer there. Tears of joy filled my eyes as I turned to Lucy and Bonnie who were smirking triumphantly. "It's done." They whispered.

My gaze reverted back to Damon who seemed to be coming to. His eye lids fluttered open, revealing the vast pools of blue that I always loved to get lost in. He slowly started to get up, wincing in pain from the vervain that Stefan injected in him. I wasted no time in running over to him and tackling him in a hug. Tears leaked from my eyes and ran down my face, splattering onto Damon's chest. He just pulled me closer to his body and breathed in my scent, seemingly enjoying it. "Shhh." he hushed me softly, rubbing my back up and down in a soothing manner.

My sobs soon died down and I looked up into his beautiful face. His eyes were swimming with concealed joy and happiness that only I was allowed to see. The pads of his thumbs came up and stroked my face softly as the tears vanished. I snuggled into his warm embrace, feeling his hand creep up and massage my hair. "I missed you so much." I choked out as new tears began to form.

"I missed you too." he replied, looking down at my eyes, laced with happiness but also a mixture of pain.

I nodded, not wanting to say anymore for fear that I might have a nervous breakdown. We just held each other, silently comforting one another. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his arm, one of my favorite places to be whenever I need consoling. I felt a kiss on top of my forehead and then my feet suddenly flew up off the ground. Before I knew it I was in Damon's arms, held protectively against his rock hard body. Suddenly, my mind begin flashing images in my head, images that I hoped to never see again. I gasped out in shock and looked up at Damon, silently pleading with my eyes to put me down.

Reluctantly, Damon complied with my wishes and set me down, that heartbreaking look of remorse never leaving his stony features. "Damon," I began but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"I know, Elena. You need some time to yourself, sometime to reflect on everything that has been happening." I gaped at him for a few seconds before taking his calloused hands in mine, stroking them lovingly.

"It's going to be ok Damon. Everything is going to be ok. I love you, and I always will. Nothing is going to change that."

"I know." Damon replied softly, but somehow I knew he was being doubtful.

I looked around the warehouse that we were in, noticing for the first time that everyone left; probably to give us some time alone. I sighed as I looked into those pained blue orbs. "I just need some time alone, and I'm pretty sure Delena does too." Ever so carefully, I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Damon's lips, lingering there for a few minutes before pulling away and walking towards the steel door.

I turned around and looked back at Damon just standing there. He looked so defeated, so crushed. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't scared of him, that I didn't have nightmares every night about him, or that every time I was held against him it didn't remind me of being in the basement, listening to my own screams as well as my daughter's. But he did, and the best thing right now is to stay away from him, no matter how painful it is. But we would be together soon, that I was sure of.

A/N: Finally, Klaus is gone! But will it leave permanent scars on Elena and Delena? And how will Damon overcome his tremendous guilt? Review to find out!

Note: I would like to point out that I may or may not post the final chapter on Monday. It depends if I have enough ideas. But if I can't come up with anything else, then I will post the final chapter tomorrow. Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing! This is my most reviewed story I have so far and I love your respond! Once again thank you so much!


	12. Goodbye

Chapter 12 Goodbye

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! And now the final chapter to this story. I've had so much fun writing this! Thank you all for the reviews! Please enjoy the final installment to Delena.

It had been a few months since Bonnie and Lucy had successfully expelled Klaus from Damon's body. Damon had returned to being the same Damon that Elena had grown to love but the events that took place will never go away. Damon knew that no matter how much he redeemed himself, the actions that he did would not be so easily forgiven.

Delena would still not go near him no matter how much Elena told her that he wasn't mean anymore. Her heartbeat would speed up dramatically whenever he was near her and she would quickly run out of the room.

Damon poured himself a glass of alcohol as he sat on the couch, twirling the toxic drink around in the tumbler. He may be in control of his body but that doesn't erase the damage he had done. It took Elena a couple of weeks before he was even allowed back into the house. God he just wanted to drive a stake through his heart already, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. It would just make things harder on Elena. He didn't want to ever see that kind of pain on her face ever again.

The creaking of the floorboard was heard and Delena appeared, looking around the living room frantically. "Momma?"

Damon rubbed at his face as he got up and walked over to Delena who was staring at him fearfully. "Mommy's not here." Damon reached down to pick her up but she backed away.

"When she coming back?" Delena looked up at Damon with fearful eyes as she slowly grabbed the wall with her tiny hands, making Damon feel even more worse.

"She'll be here in a minute princess." Damon said in his most softest and nicest voice he could manage. "Did you want anything?"

Delena shook her head quickly, her body on the verge of bolting from the room any minute. "No!"

Damon watched as Delena quickly ran off, running and falling up the stairs as she hastily made it to her bedroom and slammed the door.

The sound of his heart breaking couldn't be any more louder.

Bonnie rubbed Elena's shoulder gently as she sat in her house, nursing on a cup of steaming coffee. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

Elena shook her head sadly, tears flinging everywhere. "I don't know what to do anymore. I trust him, Bonnie. I do but he doesn't trust himself and is constantly walking on eggshells around us. I can't bear to see him like this. I-I just can't."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Elena as she sobbed into her chest, rubbing her back soothingly. "Hey, Damon will be back to himself soon. Trust me you are going to miss going without headaches everyday."

Elena laughed at her beat friend's attempt to cheer her up. She slowly got up. "But Delena can't even go around him. She's so scared of him it's heartbreaking to watch."

"I think it's more heartbreaking for Damon. She was his princess, and now she doesn't want anything to do with him. It's killing him inside."

Elena nodded. "I know. I just don't know what to do. I want everything to return to normal."

Bonnie nodded, her eyes damp with tears. "Me too."

Tears escaped Damon's eyes for the fifth time that day. He hated that his family was afraid of him. He hated Klaus and everything that he did. But most of all he hated himself for what he did to them. His little girl was no longer his baby princess anymore. He could never throw her playfully into the air and hear her squeals of laughter. He could never hold her in his arms while she cried after having a bad dream. He couldn't do anything for her and it absolutely killed him. He was the nightmare that haunted her now. He caused her pain every time they would look at each other. He was a reminder of what his possessed body did to her.

He walked past a wall, glaring coldly at it as the sound of his fist breaking the concrete stone echoed throughout the house. He'd do anything to end their suffering. But there was only one option he had but he wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

The sound of the car parking in the driveway alerted Damon and he knew he had to make a fast decision. The pitiful sounds of his daughter's crying from his bedroom broke his heart, and soon he made up his mind. It was one of the most hardest things he ever had to do, and he would hate himself forever for it. But it had to be done.

The door to the Salvatore mansion opened and Elena walked in, dropping her purse on the couch and going straight to Delena's room. The talk with Bonnie had really helped her and gave her a renewed sense if hope. Her and Damon would get past this just like they have gotten past anything in their relationship. She could feel it in her bones as she walked up the stairs to Delena's room. She opened the door and a wave of relief but concern washed over her when she saw her daughter perfectly fine except for the fact that her face was red and puffy. "Delena, what's wrong honey?"

Delena looked up to see her mother standing there and she quickly jumped off the bed and ran into her mother's arms, crying and sobbing into her chest. "Momma, I-I was so scarwed!"

"Shh..." Elena cooed the wailing child as she sat down in the rocking chair and rocked Delena until she was calm. "Tell me what happened that got you so upset."

Delena looked up at Elena before wiping off her tears and started talking. "Well, I went to see if you were here because I had another bad dream and all I saw was Daddy."

Elena sighed, running her fingers through Delena's frazzled hair. "Was Daddy the bad dream?"

Delena nodded. "Yes. He was hitting me and telling me that he no love me anymore."

Elena fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Now sweetheart," Elena began, turning Delena's head so she was facing her, "you know that Daddy loves you very much and that there was a bad man inside of Daddy doing all of those things to you. That wasn't really him angel."

"But he still scares me." Delena sniffled, burying her head into the crock of Elena's neck.

"I know he does baby." Elena softly replied, rubbing her daughter's back until she fell asleep. She knew how traumatic that had been for her and that it wasn't going to be easy for such a small child to overcome so easily. She had been scarred beyond belief. It was torture seeing her daughter scared to be in her own house and near Damon, who loved her more then anything and tried so hard to fix the damage that Klaus had done.

Carefully, she eased herself up and placed the child back into her bed, covering her up with her pink blankets that were decorated with princesses and fairies. Elena planted one last kiss on Delena's forehead before walking out of the room. A crystal tear made its way down her face as she closed the door, walking to her room that she just resumed sharing with Damon again. For weeks he had slept in the guest room before she was conformable letting him back into her room. Just as she crossed the threshold, her eyes immediately landed on Damon sitting on her bed, looking straight ahead at nothing with a blank look on his face. He didn't even acknowledge her presence as she walked closer to him. "Damon?" she spoke timidly, edging even closer to his statue like body.

But he didn't even bat an eye at her words. His whole body looked as if to be suspended in time. Elena took a deep breath. "Damon, we need to talk."

Finally, his eyes slithered in her direction for a fraction of a second before returning to staring at the wall. "About what? There's nothing to talk about."

Elena couldn't believe how broken his voice sounded. He sounded so weak and venerable. Her heart shattered into pieces. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. "Damon please, I need to talk about this as much as you do too."

"I said there's nothing to talk about!" Damon snapped, glaring his icy daggers in Elena's direction.

Elena jumped, seeing the anguish and pain that Damon's crystal blue orbs held. She just wanted to take all of his suffering away. "Damon, I just want to help you. It kills me to see you like this. It kills me!"

In a flash, Damon was standing infront of Elena, his angry breathing coming out in short breaths. "And did you ever think about what I'm going through? Huh? Everyday that I'm with you and Delena it's just a reminder of how much I hurt the both of you! I can't live with what I've done!"

Tears ran down Elena's cheeks in waves as she grabbed Damon's head firmly and held it in place as she looked deep into his eyes. "Damon, we are going to get through this. If we give up then Klaus wins, and we can't let that happen."

"Klaus is dead Elena." Damon spat out. "He wins either way. He wanted to die so I would have to live with the guilt. This is how he got his revenge on me, by making me feel guilt everyday that I'm breathing. Everyday that I see you is a reminder of the monster that I really am."

"You are not a monster Damon!" Elena particularly yelled in his face. "You are so much more then that. You have changed so drastically over the years it's not even funny! You are not the same ruthless killer that came to Mystic Falls, hell bent on destroying everything. You have us Damon. We are your family and we will always stay by your side through thick and thin."

Damon stared at Elena for a moment, processing what she just said. He shook his head sadly. "Even if you never leave me, how am I supposed to face everyday of looking into your eyes and seeing the hurt and pain that I caused you. The scars on your body may have disappeared but the memory of me hurting you will never go away. Even if I compelled you, I would have to live with the pain everyday, knowing that I hurt you and our child. Delena can't even look at me without crying and running away, and you know what? I don't blame her! She has way more sense then you do. At least she's able to know when something is dangerous and to stay as far away from them as possible!"

Elena looked into Damon's eyes, pleasing with him to listen to her. "She's just a baby Damon! She doesn't understand! She's traumatized beyond belief and it's all because of Klaus! Why can't you see that NONE of this your fault and that you have nothing to feel guilty for!"

Damon's blue waves soon calmed and his eyes softened, his voice taking on a different tone. "I could've stopped it Elena, but I was just too weak. I let my weakness win and therefore you got hurt. I can never forgive myself for it."

Elena gripped Damon's shoulders tightly, looking him dead in the eye. "No, you didn't. Klaus was just too strong for you. You gave it your all. You tried everything in your power to save Delena and I but you failed. That's all that matters is that you protected us to the best of your ability. If you hadn't broken free of the chains, Klaus would still be in there, hurting us and maybe even killing us if he wanted to. You saved us Damon. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Tears fell down Damon's face as he looked into Elena's eyes and saw the buried pain that she kept hidden behind the chocolate orbs. He knew that he was the cause of everything. He just wanted them to live a happy life, even if he couldn't be apart of it. At least he knew that they were happy. "I'm so sorry Elena. I don't say it enough but I love you so much. But this, this right here is destroying me. I can't bear to see another ounce of pain on your face. Which is why I'm leaving Mystic Falls and never coming back. You'll be happier that way."

Damon's head snapped to the side as Elena's hand connected to his face. Tears cling to her reddened cheeks as salt water splattered onto the floor. "How could you even say that Damon? How will I be happier without you in my life? You're the one that gave me life, that gave me a reason to go on after I broke up with Stefan and found out that I was needed to break the curse. You helped me move above and beyond that and I became a better person. I need you Damon. Don't you dare leave me."

Damon stared into Elena's pleading eyes and his heart broke even more at what he was about to do. He couldn't bear the rejection of his daughter and the pain in her eyes whenever she looked at him, knowing that he was the cause of it. He couldn't even look at Elena without being taken back into that basement where he raped her infront of his daughter. Every time he looked at her all he saw was her pained expression and heard her horrid cries as he rammed himself inside of her, making her bleed and making her feel an abundance amount of pain. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty but the guilt was still there, eating away at him and reminding him who he really was. There wasn't a second that went by where he wished he lying somewhere dead. He looked into Elena's pleading eyes and watery face, letting a single tear slide down his face. "Elena, I can't stand this anymore. The pain, it's just too much. How can I live with myself for what I did? To you? To Delena? I broke nearly every bone in her body when we were in that basement. I tortured you for hours and didn't feed you for days. I whipped you with chains until you back was bleeding and raw. I threw my own child into the fucking celling and laughed as she screamed bloody murder and then I rammed her into the wall until her face was particularly deformed! Then, just like that you forgive my actions in mere weeks? Months?" Damon paced back and forth from one wall to the other until he turned to Elena, his entire frame looking completely shattered. "I don't deserve someone as forgiving as you. I shouldn't even be standing here right now. I should be buried six feet under just like Klaus is! I don't deserve my undead life after everything that I've done."

Elena shook her head as she closed the space between them and crashed her lips into his. Damon was taken aback but quickly started kissing back, running his hands through her hair. He held her head gently in his hands as he deepened the kiss. He savored this moment of joy because it would be the last one he ever shared with her. Slowly, he laid her down gently on the bed and trailed kisses from her chest all the way to her lips. Elena grabbed a fistful of Damon's hair and yanked it back forcefully, looking at him with tears shining like the twinkling stars. "You are not leaving me Damon. I love you too much to just give up on everything. We can work through this like we always have."

Damon didn't respond, instead he pried her fingers out of his hair and pinned them to the bed while straddling her legs. He leaned down and kissed her furiously and roughly, keeping his eyes locked onto her face that was scrunched up in pleasure. He felt his fangs elongate and bit into Elena's neck, piercing into the creamy skin and wounding his arms around Elena's neck. Elena moaned in pleasure, not noticing Damon unclasping the vervain necklace from her neck and using his vampire speed, he hid it in his pocket out of sight. His eyes burned with flaming hot tears that begged to be released and run down his face. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Ever so carefully, Damon pulled away from Elena's neck and bit into his wrist, rubbing his blood across the wound so that it would heal instantly. He didn't want Elena to have a reminder of him. She didn't need it. Elena watched him as he got off of her and put his clothes back on with a quizzed expression. "Damon, what are you doing?"

Damon sighed as he put the last article of clothing on and turned to Elena, instantly cupping her cheeks with his hands. He couldn't hold in the tears anymore and they fell from his face, burning his skin as they went. But this was nothing compared to the pain that he was feeling in his shattered heart. Elena watched with morbid shock as his tears dripped off his face one by one, hitting the floor like marble balls. "I'm so sorry Elena. I don't want to do this, but I have to." Elena wanted to pull him in for a hug and console him, but for some reason she was frozen in place, unable to move as Damon looked deep into her eyes, his eyes dilating. "You are going to forget everything."

She looked down at her neck and to her horror, discovered that her necklace was gone. Elena could feel her mind screaming at Damon, begging to stop him but it was too late. Her eyes widened and soon she was floating on a cloud with two shining blue eyes filling up her vision. "I am going to forget everything." Elena repeated in a trance, her mind completely blank as Damon's mind compulsion took over her body.

More tears fell from Damon's eyes as he continued. He hated himself so much but he knew this had to be done. It was the only way Elena could go on living her life without being reminded of the one that caused her so much pain. "You are going to forget me, our relationship, our love, everything. You are going to forget everything you once knew about Damon Salvatore. You won't even remember his name or knew that he even existed. Delena had a father, but he died a long time ago."

Damon finished his compulsion and took one last look at the woman that made him human, made him who he is. He didn't want to leave her but it was for the best. She could move on with life and hopefully find a normal person that could make her happy. She wouldn't have to deal with the supernatural anymore after he was gone. "God I love you so much. You have no idea how much this is killing me, but it has to be done so you can finally be free of me and move on with your life. God I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do. Goodbye Elena." Damon placed one last kiss on Elena's head before he vanished, never to be seen or heard from again.

**The end**

I got a little emotional while writing this but I hoped it turned out to be good! God I just can't believe Damon! But I totally see his point of wanting to leave Elena and Delena. Still, I teared up.

Anyways, please leave your review (even if you're gonna hate me). I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this where it takes place three years later and Damon returns to Mystic Falls because his brother needs his help dealing with a new vampire threat. But then he sees Elena and all that buried emotion comes rushing back to the surface and he regrets what he did to her three years ago. I may not write it just because I have a ton of other stories to finish, but once I have the time I might actually write a sequel. Depends how many people want me to.

Anyways, please review! I enjoyed writing this so much and I love all of your reviews! They keep me going to write more! Thank you all:)


End file.
